Prophecy
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: It was supposed to be an innocent and harmless bedtime story, but it turned into something that involved everyone. Allies old and new and mysterious forces gather in order to defy what was written. What is destined to be the final prophecy. G/CC.
1. A Gain and Loss

**Prophecy**

**Prologue**

It was merely supposed to be a bedtime story to Son Goten as he waited eagerly for his father to come into the room. Ever since the defeat of Majin Buu, the boy had wanted to hear his father's stories, but the Earth-raised Saiya-jin had been occupied.

That was until that night.

"So sport, what kind of story would you like me to tell you?" Goku questioned with a rather playful grin on his face. He had no idea what stories his eldest son had told the young boy, but if Goten didn't mind hearing them again from his own dad, then he was all for it.

"Can you tell me the story on how you went Super Saiya-jin 3?" Goten asked in a pleading and rather excited look on his face. The smile faded from Goku's face and he seemed to hesitate; almost though he had been worried about something. At first, the young boy thought he had said something wrong, but then, the smile returned to his father's face.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt telling you," Goku admitted with a chuckle. Goten snuggled underneath the blankets and looked at his father wide-eyed. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin sat down on the edge of the boy's bed and began his story.

"_**It happened six months ago, before Majin Buu came into the picture…"**_

A fist flew at Goku as he narrowly dodged the blow from one of the warriors he had been sparring with. He had not attempted to transform into a Super Saiya-jin since he wanted to test his speed and limberness without having to resort to a level that could easily negate any of the other fighter's attacks. He was eager to counter-attack, to prove that he would not go down so easily.

"Goku!" King Kai's voice suddenly called from afar. He stopped suddenly and he looked towards the deity with a look of surprise and confusion. For the moment, he thought his mentor had once again managed to get him involved with another warrior to fight with, but he saw no one besides the martial arts master.

"What is it King Kai?" Goku flew away from the fighter, with a promise to continue the match later on when he was not occupied. After all, it could have been another attack or anything that King Kai would have wanted him to do to further his training and get stronger for the next tournament.

"I have a request from the Grand Kai. You are to escort the Queen of Fate to a temple located in the Orion quadrant of Other World. During this, you are not to dare look at her face for if you do, you will be punished."

"Punished?" Despite the warning, Goku was clueless about how he could be punished. After all, he was the savior of Earth. What could be the worst that could happen?

"Just heed my advice and refrain from doing it!" King Kai snapped. "She will be here in about ten minutes."

"Great! That's enough time to get something to eat!" Goku walked off. Little did the naïve warrior know, King Kai face vaulted from the idea of him getting a meal before their guest could arrive.

* * *

"Daddy, are you alright?" Goten noticed that Goku absentmindedly rubbed his right shoulder almost though it had been injured.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just a little sore," Goku faintly smiled. "Besides, it acts up every now and then."

"Oh, as long as it's not hurting you or anything," Goten smiled.

* * *

A thin veil covered the Queen of Fate's feminine face. She wore a pure white tunic and white pants. A silver belt was clasped at her waist and her bare feet grazed against the grass. She also had silver bracelets that jingled melodically around her wrists. Her silver hair fell to her ankles and was braided in various strands; some thick, some thin and others in between.

Stopping short of Goku, who at the time was finishing his seventeenth serving, she cleared her throat in order to get his attention. The sloppy eater glanced up and almost looked at her face when he was shoved back down by King Kai; a nervous gaze upon the deity's face from his student nearly blowing his chance.

"I assume that's my guide to the temple," the female spoke rather disgusted at the first impression she received.

"I'm sorry, but the others were busy dealing with the havoc in hell," King Kai explained.

"I suppose it's better than nothing," she raised a finger and gently began to draw a series of glyphs in the air. The very symbols morphed into a collar. "Put this on my guide and we'll go."

"Huh?" Goku felt the collar put around his neck as it pulsed with an unnatural energy. He felt it almost restrict the blood circulation before he felt a tug.

"Time is wasting. I must reach the temple before nightfall." The mysterious woman beckoned. Goku noticed that a silver chain linked the black collar to his neck. He tugged at it, but it refused to budge. "Until your duty is finished, you are not permitted to remove what I placed upon you."

"Well, it's a little uncomfortable…" Goku complained.

"Deal with it and let's be off." She began to walk and Goku followed, rather uneasy about the situation he managed to get himself into.

* * *

"So, how much further until we reach this temple?" Goku asked.

"If you must know, we have only to go across this bridge," the Queen of Fate waved her hand towards the grayish stone bridge that stood before them. It was covered in a thick veil of fog; so thick that it seemed almost impenetrable. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin was astounded by this oddity before he felt a tug on the chain; forcing him to follow her again. The fog began to swirl around her body and had it not been for the chain, he would have lost her almost instantly. In the blinding mist, he felt isolated from everyone despite what he felt around his neck. It felt like days before it cleared entirely and he stood before a majestic temple.

"Wow…" Goku drank in the sight of the temple. Unlike the ones on Earth, this one was composed of the purist ivory towers, beautiful panes of stained glass depicting ancient battles between the gods and demons, and silver rooftops. Twin golden doors seemed to stand between them and what lay within.

"Well, thank you very much for your service, Son Goku," the Queen of Fate began to undo the collar. He looked down and noticed her face for the first time completely exposed. It was then that anger filled her eyes and he took a step backwards. A vision, a horrible future awaited the Earth and he saw it explode from a mysterious creature.

"No… the Earth…" Goku growled; his chi sparking as it began to climb. Before her eyes, he had transcended into a Super Saiya-jin and easily ascended. The very fog that once draped over the bridge suddenly lifted from the unnatural power that he emitted. His hair spilled down his back in golden locks before the transformation was completed. Brow less eyes glared at her in such frustration and helplessness.

* * *

A hiss of pain escaped Goku's lips as he suddenly fell off Goten's bed clutching his right shoulder.

"Daddy!" Goten emerged from beneath the covers and went down to where his father was before he noticed something wriggling behind the warrior. "Ah! What's that?"

"My tail?" Goku glanced back and noticed the extra appendage that he had lost long ago. He had nearly forgotten that he used to have one and seemed happy for a fleeting moment.

"Something returned to you," a feminine voice spoke in an icy tone. Goku glanced behind him and noticed the queen standing in his room, "that you have forgotten. As your punishment, I shall take something of least importance to you."

"What? Wait!" The queen vanished before Goku's eyes. Suddenly, he heard a female scream before he realized what the queen had taken. "Oh no! Chi-chi!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. The Queen's Traitor

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

"_I refuse to let that happen!" Goku yelled at the queen. The newly transformed Super Saiya-jin 3 wanted to defeat whatever demon, monster, alien, or hell bent person that threatened the very world he swore to protect no matter what._

"_You have seen a grim future for your planet, but alas, you will not be able to save it from its fate," the queen spoke. "I have no choice but to punish you for disregarding your orders." Goku suddenly felt something pierce his shoulder and he noticed it had oddly drawn blood to the surface despite being dead. He lost control of the transformation as he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder. A milky white and smooth arrow was embedded into his flesh before it began to dissolve; leaving a nasty mark where it hit its target. "I, Queen Kismet, place upon you a curse. If you ever speak of this event, know that you shall gain something you have forgotten and lose something of least importance to you."_

_The Earth-raised Saiya-jin clutched his shoulder in pain, the warm, crimson liquid rolled between his fingertips. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."_

* * *

That something, he didn't want to admit, was Chi-chi, his very wife. Though his shoulder still ached, his heart hurt much worse for going against Kismet's word.

'_I am such an idiot,'_ Goku thought angrily at himself. _'Why did I make that promise?'_

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Goten tugged at his father's pant's leg.

"Kismet has her."

"You mean that mean lady?" Goten had a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back. I promise Goten," Goku vowed with a determined look on his face.

* * *

Darkness. It was the first thing that Chi-chi saw when she woke up sprawled out on the ground completely exposed to the elements. She noticed that she was dressed in some sort of armor that looked almost mystical in appearance. Her wrists and legs were unable to move; almost though she was being kept from moving by some mysterious force.

'_Where am I?'_ Chi-chi thought to herself while she struggled. _'Why can't I move?'_

"You are not permitted," a masculine voice spoke, reading her thoughts easily. "By Queen Kismet's law, you are her servant now."

"No… I'm not…" Chi-chi struggled before losing consciousness.

* * *

"A rebellious spirit, what a fine choice," Kismet smirked while looking into her crystal ball. Footsteps were heard approaching the throne. "Solset, have you located Furia yet?"

"She's not in the temple," Solset replied. His golden hair was short cut and spiky. His skin was a bronze color and he wore black robes. "I'm assuming she went into the forest."

"Hm, she knows not to leave the castle unguarded," Kismet hissed in annoyance. "No matter, if she leaves, then I have a warrior that will take her place."

"Of course." Solset smirked. "That female that belonged to the warrior from Earth correct?"

"Yes," Kismet replied. "Unlike Furia, I will ensure that she remains at my side forever in case someone chooses to defy my will."

* * *

"Mommy! Come outside! There's someone on the beach!" Marron's voice cried out.

"God, it better not be that pervert lying on the beach drunk again…" 18 growled lowly before walking outside. Her eyes widened when she saw a woman lying on the beach unconscious. Her skin was slightly tan and her long, knee-length hair was white as snow. She wore barely anything besides a white dress and was completely barefoot. If Master Roshi were here at the moment, he would have been molesting the female in her unguarded state. "Marron, go get your father."

"Right mommy," Marron ran inside. 18 looked the female over before noticing a faint mark on the female's right hand. It was some sort of faded symbol.

'_Where in the world did she come from?'_ The android picked up the unconscious woman and carried her into the house.

"Whoa! She looks like an angel!" Krillin gawked when he saw the unconscious female.

"Just make some room and move those dirty magazines. I doubt she would want to wake up to seeing those images," 18 snorted. Krillin quickly moved the books before the android deposited the female in a not-so-gentle way on the couch. "Keep an eye on her and don't let the pervert near her."

"Yeah, yeah…" Krillin sat down in the chair across from her and watched her sleep. _'Did Master Roshi bring her here or did she come from a wrecked ship?'_

* * *

"I still don't know why you insist we ask Krillin to help…" Gohan was worried about his father since Chi-chi's abduction.

"It's my fault. We need to gather the others so that way, they're brought up to speed about what's going on," Goku admitted. He had sent Goten to get Trunks and Vegeta to join them; thus speeding up the chances of gathering everyone in a short amount of time.

The beach grew closer and they noticed Krillin come outside with a smile on his face. Landing on the ground, Goku noticed the former monk run up to them.

"Hey guys! What brings you here?" Krillin questioned.

"We came here to ask for your help…" Goku began.

"What do you need me to…?" A yelp was heard from inside the house; startling the three males outside.

"Krillin! I told you to watch her!" 18 yelled from within the kitchen.

"Crap!" Krillin ran inside and noticed Master Roshi had grabbed the female's chest.

"Oh yeah, pretty girl with beautiful breasts, it doesn't get any better than this…" Master Roshi smiled in bliss while the girl looked on innocently enough without fighting back. The only sign of distress was the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Krillin bashed his former sensei on the head.

"Watch it Krillin! I'm trying to get a girlfriend and you're making me look bad…" Master Roshi yelled at him.

"Oh yeah?" While the two argued, Gohan grabbed the female's wrist and lead her outside quickly. She was wobbly on her feet, but followed as fast as she could walk.

"Sorry about what happened in there," Gohan admitted. "You see, he's probably the last person you want to wake up to…" The girl made no attempt to forgive him as she gave him a rather wary look. "I'm not like him! Honest!"

"Is that one of your customs?" the female asked in a soft voice.

"No way! He's just being a pervert!"

The female's eyes fell on Goku before they widened. For a fleeting moment, her blue eyes shifted to a different shade before she fell forward. Gohan caught the female in his arms.

"Man, we ought to take her to Kami's Lookout…" Goku started to say.

"Her ears are not like any human's," Gohan noticed at the slightly pointed ears. "She must be from another world or something."

"Say Goku, why are you here anyway?" Krillin asked.

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eyes hardened as he glanced at Krillin. "As I was saying, Chi-chi's been abducted and I need your help."

"You can count me in!" Krillin replied.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I came along," 18 smirked. It had been years since she fought, but she wanted to insure that nothing happened to Earth like it did the last time.

"Great! Let's go then!" Goku smiled.

* * *

About an hour later, everyone was gathered on Kami's Lookout. The female that lost consciousness slowly woke up and looked around.

"…we need to find a way there…"

"I know how to get there, but we need to make sure we're not separated…"

"Hey guys, I think she's awake," a young voice called out. The girl froze as she noticed several pairs of eyes on her all at once.

"Where am I?" The female asked, slightly uncomfortable in their presence.

"At Kami's Lookout," Goku replied. "My name is Goku. What's yours?"

"My name is…" the female recognized the man from before and hesitated. "…Aminta…"

"Aminta? That's an unusual name…" the Earth-raised Saiya-jin eyed her quizzically.

"You are looking for someone you lost aren't you?" Aminta asked. "I think I can help you…"

"Bah, a woman thinks she can help us?" Vegeta scoffed.

"I wouldn't doubt her Vegeta," Piccolo growled.

"I think she's a weak human looking for death, Namek," Vegeta returned the growl. "Besides, I'm sure she's only going to be a liability…"

"I'm serious, I can help…" Aminta trailed off, rubbing her right hand rather uncomfortably.

"Yeah right, you're better off doing something else," Vegeta snorted.

"Hey, leave her alone," Goku replied. "We need to make sure that we make it there all in one piece and if she wants to go, then it's her business."

"…thank you…" Aminta muttered quietly.

"Hope Goten gets here soon with Trunks," Gohan admitted. Truth be told, he knew his father's worries were starting to rub off of him. If anything happened to his brother, he would never forgive himself.

"The boys went somewhere to play, so if you're that worried about them, you can go get them," Vegeta snorted in a mockingly worried voice.

"Oh, let them have fun for a little while Vegeta. Besides, I want to find the way to where Chi-chi is right now before I go get them," Goku reassured, not picking up the sarcasm in the prince's voice in the slightest. "So let's go!"

"How are we supposed to get there? We're not dead this time around," Vegeta noted the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's eagerness and decided to test him.

"Oh yeah, I knew that..." Everyone, including Aminta, face vaulted.

"Our best bet right now is to know what we're going up against," Piccolo muttered. "I am going to reference the scrolls and learn more about what we're up against."

* * *

"It seems we have a traitor…" a figure spoke within the shadows.

"So what? I'm sure Queen Kismet already knows how much a turncoat she is, Skuld," another figure replied.

"Still, we will have company soon until Solset finishes that memory spell, Lurali…" Skuld spoke in a serious tone.

"Queen Kismet gives permission to destroy her if need be," a voice called out from the doorway leading to the war room.

"So, does that mean you're going first Vesta?" Skuld asked.

"Nah, I'll go if Queen Kismet grants me permission. When she does, I'll be sure to bring the traitor back begging for forgiveness for her transgressions," Vesta smirked.

"Sounds fun," Lurali replied. "I hope we don't have to sit around for long while Furia's out there making trouble for us."

"Enough! Let's ensure that they are the ones that have trouble getting to our queen," a fourth voice spoke out. "I will be the first to encounter and study our foes."

"Well, have fun Cecil," Vesta commanded. "And please save me Furia. I really ought to have my time punishing her."

"If you're lucky, we'll all get a chance," Skuld smirked.

"You're right; after all, I doubt she has any allies that trust her…" Lurali laughed coldly. The others followed in their laughter of their poor former comrades' fate. Nearby, a mouse that had been sitting outside almost though it were scampering for food made its way back to the hole where it could be least discovered.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Wind and Lamb

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 2**

_A foreshadowing feeling passed through Aminta as she stood behind a stone wall. She only seen a golden light where another presence was, but then, it vanished without a trace. Darkness surrounded her and she curled up there feeling alone and isolated._

'_Your betrayal will be your downfall,' a masculine voice echoed before a bright light blinded her…_

"_**NO!"**_ Aminta suddenly awakened startled. She noticed Piccolo sitting there with his eyes on her.

"Aminta's not your name is it," Piccolo confirmed. He knew something wasn't right the minute she gave that name.

"I'm not sure what my name is…" the female admitted honestly.

"You lost your memories?" Aminta nodded. "This is very disturbing…"

"I wish I knew what was going on and why you're so worried about this Chi-chi person you all have been talking about…" Aminta rose from bed, a bit wobbly, but wasn't going to stay down for long.

"You'll understand in time, for now, I need to tell the others what I found and how we can get to Kismet's castle." Piccolo left the room; leaving the amnesiac female sitting there a moment longer.

'_The dream I had… is it a memory?'_ Aminta thought to herself for a bit before walking out.

* * *

"Well, I found out there's another way besides dying," Piccolo laid out a scroll that had an ancient map. "We need to find four stone pieces scattered across this world."

"Four? That's like looking for the Dragon Balls!" Krillin grinned. "Hey, why don't we just gather them and wish for Chi-chi to come back?"

"They're still inactive, you idiot," Vegeta jabbed.

"Hey!" Krillin's hopes were dashed by the Saiya-jin Prince's words.

"How soon do you think we'll find the pieces?" Goku asked. He seemed to be losing sleep over worrying for his wife and it was starting to cloud his judgment some.

"If the map's accurate, it should only take a few days," Piccolo concluded. Aminta came out from the temple and walked over. She looked at the map with interest.

"I guess that means we should get started…" Goku started to stand up when suddenly; a strong gust of wind tore the map out of Piccolo's hands. It went flying into the sky where a figure hovered before it was torn to shreds by a mysterious force.

"Oops! How clumsy of me!" the male grinned fiendishly. His grayish white hair billowed in the wind almost though it had a life of its own. The outfit he wore was a cross between spandex and a red jacket that extended towards mid-thigh. Black leather boots with silver buckles had a few gray feathers almost woven into the very metal itself. "I didn't mean to ruin your lovely map, but I must ensure that there's no way you mortals reach my queen."

"You're one of Kismet's men?" Goku growled. He was already in a bad mood, but now, this guy was seriously starting to piss him off.

"Yes, my name is Cecil and I am here to ensure that none of you get close to Queen Kismet; especially since she's having fun with the human right now…" No one could track the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's sudden movements as Cecil found himself in his grasp the next moment.

"Take me to her…" Goku growled; threatening the male.

"I'd like to, but my orders are to ensure that you do not get near her…" Cecil smirked before his form dissolved. "I control the wind, and unless you can catch me, I will ensure that those you love perish…"

The wind kicked up and it felt like they were in the eye of a hurricane. A ball of wind was thrown at Aminta and she lost her footing almost immediately. Helplessly, she went flying into the air before she started freefalling towards the Earth below her.

"Aminta!" Gohan yelled as he dove off the lookout.

"That's two down," Cecil spoke wickedly at the one he didn't attack. "Who's next?"

"You are!" a voice spoke behind Cecil before he was blasted by a golden light from behind.

"What the hell?" Cecil looked behind only to see Vegeta hovering there unaffected. The winds died down thanks to the Saiya-jin prince's intervention. "How are you defying the wind?"

"Considering I dealt with these kinds of things on other planets, I'm sure your skill is pretty much the most pathetic thing." Vegeta summoned another blast before it struck Cecil. The mysterious being of wind fired a counterblast of wind to try and deflect the blast to no avail as it struck him.

"What kind of power is this that defies even my wind spells?" Cecil gawked in pure surprise.

"A power you should know better to deal with," Vegeta countered. "Now tell us where the woman is or your life is at forfeit."

"I would never betray my queen! I won't forgive you for this! Mark my words, I will be back!" Cecil vanished.

"Is everyone alright?" Piccolo asked.

"Besides Aminta being knocked off, everyone else is fine," Krillin smiled.

"I'm sure the girl who fell off is alright. After all, Kakarrot's spawn went after her…" Vegeta reminded them.

* * *

"_From this moment on, you are to fight if you are to survive…"_

Chi-chi found herself on the defensive as a double-bladed staff was aimed at her. With her new clothes torn, she was struggling to avoid the blade in order to survive. On the other side of the blade was a mischievous short brown-haired female who either wanted her dead or just toyed with her latest victim.

Suddenly, Chi-chi lost her footing and fell to the ground to her knees. The blade came ever closer. Closing her eyes, she knew it was all over.

"Uriel, that's enough for now," Kismet's voice called out. Chi-chi's eyes opened and she noticed the blade was next to her head.

"Aww… and here I was having fun with her," Uriel shrugged off. "You did say you wanted me to train her right?"

"Yes, but keep in mind she's not like the rest of you. She needs to be trained up little by little until she can fight back," Kismet warned. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Uriel pulled the blade back before it vanished. "Well, what are you doing sitting around? You should get yourself something to eat."

Chi-chi didn't say anything. Truth be told, she hated the place she had brought to against her will and even more, she hated the idea that she was forced to fight.

"Come on, you can't just mope around. That guy was using you and you should be grateful that Queen Kismet's allowing such a mortal like yourself to be staying here."

"Does Goku really hate me for who I am?" Chi-chi questioned rather softly.

"Of course! He did go against our queen's orders and told someone that secret!" Uriel replied in a serious tone. "Anyone who goes against the queen's word gains something they forgot about and lose something they can care less about."

"So I'm just invisible to him?"

"Of course! I hear he even has a new girlfriend…"

'_He wouldn't!'_ Chi-chi hid the shocked face well, but it didn't help but make her feel uneasy. "I see…"

"Now let's go. Your food's not going to be brought to you and the only person you should care about now is yourself." Uriel demanded.

"Right…" Chi-chi got to her feet rather uneasily. Uriel was standing there with a smile on her face.

"In time, you will call this place home and forget about all your worries," Uriel reassured. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Flower petals rubbed against Aminta's cheek as her eyes opened slowly. She noticed Gohan sitting nearby with Goten and Trunks currently playing.

"How did I get here?" Aminta questioned.

"I flew down and caught you. Besides, I wanted to check up on my brother," Gohan admitted.

"I see," Aminta seemed quiet. "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it." Gohan smiled softly.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called out laughing. He had found a black lamb and was riding it almost like a horse. This creature looked like it was fully grown with horns that spiraled from the top of its head, but it seemed horribly innocent and small compared to a full-grown adult.

"Goten, you're going to break its back if you ride it like that!" Trunks scolded.

"Nah, he's pretty strong," Goten grinned. The lamb snorted. "What's the matter boy?"

"I think you offended him," Trunks replied before the lamb dumped Goten off of its back. The lamb began to run towards Aminta.

"Hey! Come back!" Goten chased after the lamb. Said lamb hid behind Aminta in a rather irritated mood and voiced it angrily.

"I think it's a female…" Gohan replied while getting a good look at the lamb. "Besides, there's a collar around her neck…"

"Collar?" Aminta turned around and looked at the collar. There were symbols on it that she recognized. "It says… 'Rachel' on the collar."

"Rachel? What kind of name is that for a lamb?" Trunks laughed. The lamb, now known as Rachel, ran from behind Aminta and head butted Trunks. "Ow! What kind of lamb is that?" He prepared to fire a blast when Aminta got up and shielded the lamb with her body.

"Don't hurt her!" Aminta yelled at Trunks.

"Okay, I won't hurt her, but she's not a normal lamb…" Trunks complained; extinguishing the blast in the process. Aminta petted the Rachel's wooly coat softly and enjoyed the texture. The lamb seemed to snuggle closer to the female as though it entrusted her with its life.

"We should be heading back," Gohan called out to the female.

"Oh, right…" Aminta started to rise when Rachel gently grasped her sleeve in her mouth. It almost seemed like a childish way to make her wish she could stay with the amnesiac female a little longer. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me…"

Suddenly, a bright light blinded them all and when it faded, a smaller hand entered Aminta's own. Her eyes opened quizzically to notice in the place of where Rachel once stood was a small child. The child looked normal enough; however, she had goat-like horns growing out of her head. It was almost though she resembled some child-like demon instead of a normal human being. Her curly raven hair nearly covered her red eyes and even odder, she was naked.

"Where did the lamb go and why is this girl here?" Goten was looking around for it. Gohan removed his shirt and draped it on the girl.

"We better take her with us," Gohan picked her up and floated off the ground. The girl squirmed. "I think she wants to go with you Aminta."

"Alright, I'll take her," Aminta took the girl; who was quick to latch onto her. "Whoa… easy…"

* * *

Back on Kami's Lookout minutes later, the girl ran away from Aminta after she let her go. The shirt fell as she ran freely without a care in the world.

"Piccolo, do you mind?" Krillin asked. The Namekian zapped the girl with a lovely pink dress and shoes; however, the girl quickly pulled the shoes off and kept running.

"Why do I even bother giving her shoes when she takes them off?" Piccolo muttered. The girl ran up to Goku and started climbing on him despite his eyes being closed at the moment.

"Mmm… Goten, stop…" Goku muttered in his sleep.

"I'm over here dad," Goten called out.

"Hm?" Goku woke to find the girl had managed to perch herself on top of the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's head and was looking at his face from above. "Gah!" A giggle escaped her throat before she jumped down onto the ground and ran towards Aminta again.

"Behave," Aminta scolded the child; not knowing how to really punish her. Then again, no one could actually blame her for trying.

"Baa!" the girl answered before reverting to the lamb that Aminta was familiar with.

"The girl's a freaking lamb?" Vegeta growled. "I think I ought to cook her for dinner…" The moment those words left his mouth, Rachel suddenly shifted into a giant ram. "On second thought… I might have room for leftovers…" A snort came from the ram while it scratched her hooves against the tiled grown.

"Stop Rachel!" Aminta hugged the ram's neck despite how big it was now. It was then the ram suddenly vanished and the amnesiac female fell to the ground.

"Where did it go now?" Goten looked around; hoping to see either the girl or the lamb running around. However, neither the lamb or child form of Rachel showed up. It was almost though she was just a figment of everyone's imagination.

"It looks like Aminta's been knocked out," Gohan noticed.

"That girl's fainting like there's no tomorrow. We're better off without her." Vegeta snorted.

"I'm sure she'll be fine when she wakes up again," Goku reassured.

"In any case, we better start hunting for those four tablets. Without the map, we have no idea where to look," Piccolo reminded them.

"Hey, why don't we ask Baba?" Goku grinned.

"You mean that old lady that was with you from the tournament?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure she can tell us something," Goku seemed hopeful. For the moment, it felt like everything was going to be alright.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Through the Fire and Flames

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 3**

Papers, books and other objects were scattered across the floor when Goku and the others arrived at Baba's place. It looked like someone had decided to leave the place a mess; almost though someone was searching for something important. A frustrated Goku growled angrily at the thought of who could have done this and worried that Baba had been kidnapped.

"First Chi-chi, now Baba?" Minutes ago, the excitement was apparent on Goku's face; however, it was quick to turn into disappointment and frustration when the witch couldn't be found.

"Calm down, Goku," Aminta quietly spoke. She had long since recovered, but even now, she couldn't explain why Rachel had vanished. Piccolo assumed that the lamb was probably just a spirit of some sort that Kismet had sent to throw them off track and to forget about the rather annoying animal that caused a great deal of mischief.

"Sorry, but I can't help it… I feel so helpless thanks to everyone I never took into account vanishing like that…" While they talked, Goten climbed the shelves to see if there were any toys of sorts lying around somewhere.

"Goten, wait up!" Trunks climbed after his friend; wanting to make a sport of 'who can climb the ancient bookcases' before he lost his grip. A strange tablet suddenly fell from the shelf and clanged on the floor.

"You two boys get down here this instant!" Piccolo yelled at them. Aminta noticed the tablet and reached out to touch it. The symbols on her right hand began to glow eerily, terrifying the female before she retracted her hand.

"What's wrong Aminta?" Gohan asked.

"My hand… it was glowing…" Aminta was fearful about this. What if this was all a trap?

"Well, it is a strange rock…" Gohan picked it up and noticed that the female was rubbing the hand that had reacted strangely.

"Gohan, let her hold it for a minute. I have a theory…" Piccolo called out to the boy.

"Huh?" Aminta looked at the Namekian in confusion.

"I'm sure that those symbols represent something," Piccolo continued. Aminta reached out to take the strange stone from Gohan as the symbol grew brighter. When her fingers brushed against it, the stone suddenly changed into a flat object.

"W-what just happened?" Aminta jumped at the sight. She was already uncomfortable with the idea of the strange symbols on her hand, but now, she's dealing with revealing things with an unknown power that only she can control.

"I think we just found the first tablet," Piccolo smirked. "That leaves three to go."

"So, where do we go next?" Goku asked.

"Not sure, but with the first one in hand, we ought to pay a visit to Bulma and ask if she can put together a device similar to the Dragon Radar," Gohan examined the tablet. "What do you say?"

"I'm sure the woman has something better to do than to put together a device that can help us locate these rocks any faster." Vegeta gruffly replied.

"We can still see if it's possible," Goku grinned. "We better hurry or she'll end up missing next."

"Grr… if that Kismet bitch or her peons kidnap her or anything else, I swear I'll blast them to hell and back." Vegeta vowed. He may have a love/hate relationship with the woman, but he preferred someone similar to him not to get hurt or worse by anyone. Including since she sired the half-Saiya-jin boy who took on a strong resemblance of him.

* * *

"Hm… seems they're still determined to find her," Cecil snorted.

"Well, since you had your ass handed to you, I doubt you're in any shape to go after them again anytime soon," Lurali replied, brushing her long, aqua-curled hair out of her face. Her teal eyes seemed to look at the male in sorrow and anger. She wore a similar outfit to Cecil, only her jacket was an arctic blue color.

"Stop babying him," Skuld spoke in a rather cocky tone. Her tomboyish blonde hair seemed almost similar to Videl's haircut, but the only difference was her eyes were green and slanted. Like the others, she wore an outfit similar, only her jacket was a canary yellow. "I think he got what he deserved."

"Well, if Cecil lost, then I probably should be the next one to take command," a new voice rose up. They turned to notice a shoulder length orange-haired female standing there with a solid smirk on her face. Unlike the three that stood by the bar, her outfit was an orange mini dress with black lace trimming along the edges. She wore knee high orange boots and a gold chain choker around her throat. Her eyes were yellow oddly enough and she held a strange looking walking stick in her hands.

"How did you know about what happened Vesta? You weren't even in the meeting when we discussed this!" Skuld replied.

"Oh, I have my ways," Vesta smirked wickedly. "Besides, maybe I ought to try my hand against these warriors against Queen Kismet. It has been a long time since I used my power…"

"Then by all means, go ahead," Skuld sarcastically replied while motioning her to leave.

"Thanks, maybe I'll bring back a little souvenir while I'm there," Vesta winked before vanishing.

"Who do you think told her anyway?" Lurali asked.

"Probably that no good Charis," Skuld growled. "Honestly, I wish she didn't butt into our conversations like that!"

"Well, what's done is done," Cecil winced when he felt Lurali touch his shoulder. "As long as Queen Kismet allows us to keep them from intervening, we ought to soon have Morana awaken again."

"Yeah, it's been over four millennia since she was sealed due to her power. When it's unleashed, I only hope that she does a good job remolding the world where there's a better balance."

* * *

The sound of typing was heard frantically going over formulas and advanced functions that no other mind could dare try to comprehend. Thankfully, Bulma had the mind to do this while her friends and family were facing a new danger to be reckoned with. The sound of a door opening and closing made her fingers that had been typing at a rapid pace to slow before stopping.

"Welcome home, Tr…" Bulma noticed that instead of her son, Vesta was standing there with a sadist smirk on her face.

"I apologize, but you are not permitted to live," Vesta spoke before the walking stick she had suddenly became that of a liquid flame. It spilled onto the floor as Bulma took a step backwards. "Now, now, don't try to escape. I plan on making sure that no one's able to save you, not even those peons you call friends…"

"You… you'll regret hurting me…" Bulma's eyes grew heavy as the flames quickly spread to the walls. Vesta smacked her as the woman went flying backwards; knocking her into a bookshelf that quickly pinned her underneath. The air was growing thick with smoke and the temperature of the room grew hotter by the second.

"…blame this on Son Goku for letting you die," Vesta cackled before vanishing. The fires grew worse around the scientist as she nearly gave into the flames.

"No… I need to escape…" Bulma pushed the bookshelf off of her body before weakly starting crawling towards the door. The heat and smoke made her feel dizzy. _'Trunks… Vegeta… I need you…'_

* * *

Not far away, the others arrived and noticed smoke coming from the building.

"Shit! Don't tell me they're attacking!" Vegeta lunged forward; praying that his mate was alright.

"Mom!" Trunks almost went after Vegeta; however, Piccolo stopped the boy. "Hey, let go Piccolo, mom's going to die if…"

"Your father's got this under control, so don't make it harder than it already is," Piccolo replied.

"Mmm…" Trunks felt the tears stinging his eyes as he bitterly blinked them away. An explosion was heard and everyone feared for the worst until Vegeta came out carrying Bulma's unconscious body in his arms. "Dad, is mom going to be okay?"

A rather unreadable scowl was on his face. It could have meant a lot of different things.

"She's alive… barely…" Vegeta growled. "We need to get her to a medical place this instant!"

* * *

"You're doing better today Chi-chi," Uriel smiled rather teasingly as they sparred against one another. "What's up with the change of heart?"

"I want to defeat your queen and go home," Chi-chi replied.

"You know you'll never be able to do it," Uriel grinned. "Besides, do you think those people would welcome you back with open arms?"

"I…" Chi-chi hesitated answering. Would her family, who left her for periods at a time, even bother coming home to her if she did return to Earth? "I'm pretty sure they would."

"Yeah right! What happens when they normally leave anyway?"

"Well usually, Goku dies and…" Chi-chi would have continued had she not been rudely interrupted.

"Of course! It's HIS fault that you suffer! I mean you GIVE him too many chances! You are better WITHOUT him!"

"What? But… he… he loves…" Chi-chi tried to defend herself; try to say that her husband actually loved her for who she was.

"He _**loves**_ you?" Uriel spat; saying the word love like it was poisoned. "I bet that's even a lie! I mean you probably made him marry you!"

Those words stung Chi-chi rather hardly. It was true she tricked him into marriage, but she was sure that if she did it, she would in time win his heart. She didn't even notice that her guard was down until Uriel exposed it and had her fist hovering over Chi-chi's face.

"I'm done. If you're not going to fight seriously, then you're better off dead," Uriel smiled in a rather sadist way. Chi-chi snapped out of her guilt trip and threw a punch at Uriel's stomach. "Heh, seems you still have some fight left in you princess…"

"Just shut-up and fight me!" Chi-chi demanded. "I won't give up until I go home, husband or not!"

'_Seems she's starting to resent her husband…'_ Solset watched from where Queen Kismet sat upon her throne. _'I wonder how long it will take before she's brainwashed under my control…'_

* * *

"We have some good news and bad news," the doctor spoke with Vegeta and Trunks.

"What's the good news?" Trunks asked.

"The good news is she's expected to live."

"That's great!" Trunks was excited that he wouldn't lose his mother that easily.

"What's the bad news?" Vegeta growled; reminding the boy that there was more.

"The bad news I'm afraid is that she's in a coma. There's no telling when or if she'll awaken…"

"Damn it, just when I need her the most…" Vegeta stormed out in a fit. He never admitted his feelings to her, but now, he was regretting leaving her to the ones that wanted to ensure that they had little chances of stopping Queen Kismet from whatever made her kidnap Goku's wife. _'Kakarrot, there better be a good damn reason your mate's been kidnapped or I swear I will ensure you there will be hell to pay for what happened to mine!'_

* * *

Vesta watched as the Saiya-jin prince stormed out of the hospital. She was eager to attack; however, movement from her peripheral vision told her someone was nearby. She turned and noticed Aminta standing there with a look of helplessness on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vesta sneered at the female.

"You're one of Queen Kismet's solders are you?" Aminta questioned.

"Damn, how the hell do you know that?"

"There is a fire that seems to be burning in your eyes; a fire that says: 'no one shall meet her,' am I right?"

"My eyes aren't fire! Prepare to die!" Vesta summoned a fireball and threw it at Aminta. The female yelped in fear before she suddenly was spirited away from the flames before it could hit.

A soft, familiar feeling was beneath Aminta and upon looking down, she noticed: "Rachel?"

"Baa!" Rachel bellowed from her throat; however, it was a slight bit deeper due to taking on the form of a ram.

"That ram… damn it! That means the traitor's not far away!" Vesta grew nervous. "If Furia's around, then that means I better retreat before she destroys me!" The female left quickly, not bothering to stay if that were the case. It was almost though the name _Furia_ struck a tone of fear in the warrior.

"Where did you go Rachel?" Aminta asked quizzically. The ram just 'baaed' a normal response; confusing the female further. "Well, don't you go too far from me…"

The creature suddenly became small again and nuzzled Aminta gently. Out of the tragedy, the lamb had reunited to her temporary owner.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Mounting Tension

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 4**

At the ruins of Capsule Corporation, everyone, with the exception of Krillin and 18, had gathered to figure out what had transpired the minute Bulma was attacked. Aminta, gently holding the petite black lamb in her arms, received bad looks from Piccolo; however, he said nothing pertaining to the animal she held protectively in her grasp. While everyone else looked around for clues, the door opened as Mrs. Briefs walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting," the woman said in a rather concerned voice. "I wanted to know if any of you wanted anything to eat."

Stomachs growled and the loudest coming from Goku.

"Perhaps you should eat Son, we'll continue the search," Piccolo commented.

"Alright…" Goku felt guilty and despite the offer for food, he felt like punishing himself; but that wouldn't get Chi-chi back. It seemed Queen Kismet's soldiers were targeting everyone he had taken for granted in the past.

"There will be more time to find answers when you get back," Piccolo reassured. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin went inside along with his sons, Vegeta and Trunks for dinner.

"Oh dear, you really should get some new clothes to wear," Mrs. Briefs' voice spoke to Aminta in a motherly tone.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Aminta asked while being ushered out of the room helplessly. Rachel followed in an attempt not to be left behind by the warriors that either liked or disliked her for her first impression and to stay with the amnesiac girl a little while longer.

* * *

The sunset was impressive and cast the room in a reddish orange glow. There was much food on the table and though Goku was eating slower than normal, it was because the cooking wasn't like his wife's at home. His thoughts and hopes that Chi-chi was alright were plaguing his mind and keeping him from enjoying something he normally would take for granted.

"You really should be eating dad," Gohan noticed Goku barely eating much.

The Earth-raised Saiya-jin said nothing as he continued eating at the unnatural slow pace he had been eating at. The only thing that could bring him out of this slump was his wife sitting across from the table. If she were there, he would have eaten to his heart's content.

"Leave Kakarrot be. If he's not hungry, then that means more food for the rest of us," Vegeta grabbed another chicken leg from the center of the table.

"My, my… all of you have such appetites," Mrs. Briefs smiled softly. "Please save some for our guest though."

Upon the hostess' words, Aminta came out from the back room. No longer wearing the dress she had been found in, she now wore a long pale white blouse, a short royal blue skirt and a pair of black sandals. Her hair was tied back in twin braids that swayed behind her gently. At Aminta's side was the same annoying lamb that vexed them all; with the exception that she now had a white bow tied to the collar she wore.

"I apologize for taking so long, but I had trouble finding suitable clothing," Aminta apologized rather respectfully. It was as though she had spent the ranks with a military or well-established kingdom most of her life. "Is there still anything left to eat?"

"You can have Kakarrot's food," Vegeta pointed to the Earth-raised Saiya-jin who wasn't even looking at anything besides the food that didn't seem to leave his plate.

"Thank you," Aminta sat down next to Goku and reached out to take a small portion. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin did not stop or even bother correcting her for what she was doing. Vegeta only smirked at this pitiful scene. He found it rather entertaining to watch this event unfold.

"Vegeta, stop being such an ass," Gohan growled and put a stop at Aminta's poor table manners. "Here, take this and eat off your own plate…"

"Oh, was I being improper?" Aminta looked away.

"You were doing what Vegeta said, so there wasn't anyone there to correct yourself," Gohan reassured.

"I'm sorry, I am used to taking food when it's offered whether it is through someone else's plate or from a storage device."

"Damn, that means I'm going to have to watch the fridge," Vegeta grumbled; not liking this idea of a female her size and stature taking food from the device.

"You look hungry Rachel, here you go," Mrs. Briefs put a plate with lettuce on the floor. "Your little lamb seems cute Aminta. I bet she would really like the other animals my husband and I have here at this compound."

The little lamb 'baaed' a thank you and began to eat. Her little tail wiggled contently; a sign that she liked this offering of food that she had been given.

"I still don't see how you can stand this creature," Vegeta eyed Aminta.

"She saved my life. The least I could do is make sure she's alright," Aminta defended.

"A creature like that's better off being on the plate than sitting here in the kitchen!" Vegeta commented before Rachel head butted the stubborn prince's shin. "What the hell is this thing made of? And why does she hate the idea of being my dinner?"

"Please don't say anything about eating Rachel," Aminta softly muttered. "I think she hates the idea of being eaten."

"She should be honored that I even offered." Vegeta chuckled at the pitiful creature that seemed to have something against the Saiya-jin prince. Rachel snorted before going back to eating the lettuce that was left for her to eat.

Just then, Dr. Briefs came into the kitchen area with the tablet they had discovered. Aminta's right hand glowed softly from the piece drawing near her.

"I did some research on these tablets and it seems you already have a radar," Dr. Briefs explained.

"How do you figure that out?" Trunks asked.

"You're looking at her." Dr. Briefs pointed at Aminta.

"I'm this ra-dar thing?" Aminta questioned; hoping it wasn't a bad thing.

"Precisely," Dr. Briefs handed the tablet over to Aminta and her hand began to glow again. The symbols shone on as Dr. Briefs put a map over her hand. What was left after the glow vanished was a mark over the desert region and another in the jungle region. "That's where the next tablets should be."

"So you're saying we need to have this girl help us find the other three tablets?" Vegeta snorted. "I don't mind her coming, but that piece of walking loin chops better not get in the way." The lamb only snorted once again at Vegeta; not wishing to get involved with his antics.

"That means we're getting closer to finding mom!" Goten smiled softly. "I can't wait to see her again, aren't you dad…?"

Goku was no longer at the table. Something made him leave the room and his chi was low, so no one could find him.

"I guess he lost his appetite." Vegeta shrugged.

* * *

Outside on the roof as the last rays of the sun shone on the horizon, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin sat curled up feeling lost and confused. The moon was already out despite the overcast in the sky, but he did not look up despite how tempted he felt at that moment.

'_I hope you're alright Chi-chi… every time I think of one more person that could help, they're taken away… am I meant to be cursed like this?'_

"Um… Goku?" a feminine voice called. Goku looked down and noticed Aminta come outside. "I hope I'm not slowing you all down…"

"Huh? Oh of course not Aminta, you're helping us out a lot!" Goku attempted to reassure her.

"Then why are you so sad?" the female asked.

"I'm just worried about Chi-chi, that's all." Goku admitted. He had every right to be worried; especially not knowing much of the female's fate and why Queen Kismet wanted her to begin with.

"What will you do once you find her?" Aminta questioned.

"I…" Goku wasn't really sure. Normally, he would be glad to have her back so he wouldn't have to worry about cooking and take care of everything, but was that all he wanted her to do? Aminta floated off the ground, surprising Goku in the process. "When did you learn how to fly?"

"Just a bit ago I guess," Aminta admitted. "I just felt your energies and just studied how it worked, but I wouldn't be able to keep up for too long… and I'm not that great at it yet…" Just after those words, she lost her focus and started to fall. Yet, strong arms embraced her and kept her from falling.

"It took me years to learn it and you learn it in less than a day? That's pretty impressive…" Goku smiled softly.

"Yeah…" Aminta leaned in slowly and kissed Goku on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Goku looked quizzically at her; wondering if she was starting to feel something towards him.

"For catching me before I fell," Aminta felt her face grow warm, a strange feeling entering her heart. She was put down on her feet as Goku stood up.

"I wish I could return those feelings, but I have a wife and…" Goku started to say.

"Oh, so you have feelings for another… I see…" Aminta felt sad and realized that she had been intruding on someone who was already taken.

"Don't be like that Aminta; I'm sure you'll meet someone sometime."

"You're right… I'm sorry for doing that if it makes you uneasy…" Aminta looked away from him.

* * *

"Did you see that? She's making a move on your husband…" Solset pointed out after Aminta kissed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin on the cheek. "You shouldn't stand for that…"

"No, I'm sure she did it to thank him…" Chi-chi was feeling uneasy despite the scene on the wall.

"So you say, this girl's your rival for your husband's heart," Solset continued. "I'm sure he'll start to 'love' her and forget about you…"

"No… he can't…" Chi-chi closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. A dark aura gathered around her.

'_Hm… looks like she's starting to manifest her feelings of hate… everything's going according to plan…'_ Solset deducted. "Then imagine him returning these feelings…"

"No… if he does then he's better off dead!" The aura grew stronger and a faint purple outline shone around her. Behind her, a smooth crystal glowed the same shade; resonating with her chi. Suddenly, it stopped and she fell to the ground losing consciousness.

"You did well… she's starting to give into despair much faster than I anticipated…" Kismet smirked from her throne at the sight of the female starting to falter. "Continue the brainwashing as she sleeps. We need to ensure she's under our control and learn to control her power soon. After that, I shall ensure that she forgets everything of Earth and embrace her new role."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Ice and Furia

_It's rare that I add a little note before a chapter. First off, I know some fans don't like Aminta for showing some affection towards Goku in the last chapter. If the kiss were really intentional, then it would have gone a little differently, so don't sweat about it._

_Second, I really hope I didn't scare away any G/CC hopefuls from this story. Even though right now it's not going as planned, it's getting closer with each chapter. Just be patient, it will all be worth it in the future._

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 5**

'_Why is he so into trying to find this 'wife' person anyway? Is she that important?'_ Aminta thought silently to herself after everyone had gone off to bed. It was difficult trying to wrap her mind around such a thing. Getting up, she walked through the hallways before noticing an area that housed a lot of pictures. _'There's so many of them…'_

"Aminta?" a voice called out. The female almost screamed; however, she recognized the voice as Mrs. Briefs. "Honestly child, it's late at night, you should be asleep."

"Well, I couldn't sleep," Aminta softly replied.

"How come? Oh, I get it, you miss your family," Mrs. Briefs smiled softly with a curt little nod.

"Wife, family, what is up with all of these terms?" Aminta questioned.

"Oh dear, you mean to tell me you're an orphan?"

"What? Oh no, I'm just not familiar with this kind of terminology… I mean what is this?" She pointed to a picture of Bulma holding baby Trunks with Vegeta sulking at the camera; almost daring to destroy it with just a murderous glare.

"Why that's a family," Mrs. Briefs smiled. "And here's Goku and his family…" Aminta looked at the picture and noticed a woman that she had yet to see.

"I take it the woman's his wife huh," Aminta asked.

"Yes, she is a wonderful mother and I do hope Goku and his friends find her. Poor guy's taking it so hard without her."

"I see… thank you, I should be getting to bed," Aminta yawned and realized how late it was. As she started back to her room, she began to remember what the Earth-raised Saiya-jin told her. _'No wonder you want her back. She seemed so happy with you. Alright, I won't chase you anymore and respect your wife's feelings, whoever she is to you.'_

From the doorway leading to Aminta's room, a little girl's head ducked back into the room before the older female returned; hinting that the lamb had been spying for the oddest reason.

* * *

The sun beat down on them as they crossed the desert's vast region. Aminta stood within the shade of the warriors while Rachel 'baaed' rather tiredly. The black sheep seemed horribly out of place and smothered by the intense heat.

"It's okay Rachel… we'll cool off soon," Aminta reassured the little lamb. So far, her hand had not begun to glow and it seemed like this trek would take a little while longer.

"Perhaps we ought to take a break," Goku muttered. He knew the highly seasoned warriors could hunt all day, but with Aminta and Rachel in the group, it would slow down their efforts.

"Kakarrot, the sooner we find the tablet, the sooner we get out of the desert." Vegeta scoffed. He seemed annoyed that the girl had brought the lamb despite protests, but Aminta noticed the lamb would not stay even when put into the pen. She jumped it the first time and transformed the second; shattering the wood in the process.

"Just fifteen minutes…" Goku reassured.

"Fine," Vegeta landed in the shade of a nearby rocky outlook while the others followed suit. Trunks and Goten began playing in the sand happily, making sand castles and other random sculptures with the wonderful material.

"It's alright Rachel…" Aminta smiled softly while petting the lamb. The little creature gently nuzzled her master, happy that she was not in the blaring sun anymore. She pulled out the canteen and let the woolly creature drink from the flask.

"You should be saving it for yourself instead of giving it to that creature," Vegeta growled.

"I will not let Rachel die in the desert. I owe her my life," Aminta admitted.

"Hmph, more like it owes you its life…" Vegeta crudely retorted. Rachel would have gone after the prince, but with the heat a burden, it was best to save energy.

"Let's get a good reading of the map and see how much further we need to go," Piccolo commented and pulled it out of his cloak. Aminta held her hand over the map and a green dot appeared where they were at that moment. "Seems we're close… probably fifty more miles until we find it…"

"Well, at least the girl narrowed down the map in less than a day…" Vegeta smirked before Aminta fell forward. The little lamb changed into the girl and began to shake her master, despite being naked. "Eh, and there she goes fainting again…"

"Vegeta, she's doing her best," Goku growled. Truth be told, she was more of an asset than a liability at this moment.

"If you're so concerned about the girl, why not stay until we find the tablet?" Vegeta shrugged off the irritated glare from the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. He was only concerned about the amnesiac girl that appeared, so he had every right to be worried if it meant getting Chi-chi back safely.

"I will then," Goku picked Aminta's body into his arms.

"I'm not waiting forever; I'm heading out to find that tablet…" Vegeta flew off.

"We'll be back soon, Son," Piccolo followed with Trunks and Goten. Goku sat there while Rachel changed back into the wooly creature and curled up next to Aminta. The creature seemed worried about the woman's sake over her own.

* * *

On the other side of the planet in a rainforest, Videl, Gohan, Mr. Satan and Buu searched the vast jungle for the third piece.

"According to what Aminta's power marked on the map, the piece should be within an enclosed area," Gohan examined the map carefully.

"I-I-I don't like t-this ju-jungle…" Mr. Satan seemed worried about the random sounds that made him jump.

"Buu don't find jungle scary," Buu admitted happily. If anything, the former puppet of Bibadi and Babadi seemed unfazed by the area around them.

"Daddy, we're doing it to save Gohan's mother… besides, wouldn't you do the same to save my mom?" Videl pointed out.

Mr. Satan remembered his beloved wife. It had been fifteen years since she had mysteriously died protecting Videl from criminals. They were never caught and had kidnapped Videl's twin brother, Ricufel. From that point, the father had vowed to protect his baby girl from meeting the same fate. Thankfully, she didn't remember her twin brother, but often times wished that her mother had been still alive.

"O-of course I w-would!" Mr. Satan felt bad that he never told her the truth. He had given up the boy for dead after months passed and not one sign of the boy could be found.

"Looks like we're here," Gohan called out.

"Great! L-let's get th-the tablet and g-get out of h-h-here!" Mr. Satan felt a stone sink in his stomach. Did she really deserve being denied the past?

* * *

Back in the desert, the sun was starting to go down and Rachel had shifted into her ram form in order to keep Aminta warm. Goku held onto the female quietly; wondering when the others would return. It was then the female started to come to and she looked up at Goku confused.

"Where are the others?" Aminta questioned, looking up at the warrior in confusion.

"They went on ahead to find the tablet," Goku explained.

"Oh, sorry if I'm slowing you all down…" Aminta looked away, she felt like she was just in the way for some odd reason.

"You're not slowing us down at all! Besides, you're actually doing your best to help us!" Goku admitted.

"You sure?" She glanced back at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin, still feeling uneasy.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be close to finding Chi-chi," Goku smiled. "You're a great woman…"

"I guess… but… what if something happened to me?"

The question knocked Goku off-guard for a bit. The female was staring at him with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Well, I would save you of course…"

"Even if I end up being the enemy, would you still save me?"

Silence seemed to fill the air between them. Goku had no idea of what to say to her, let alone answer her question truthfully. It's true her past seemed rather questionable, but had she not come along, then how would they had found the hope to save Chi-chi?

"Well…" Goku began, but was interrupted.

"We found it!" Goten and Trunks yelled in union.

Rachel moved and shifted back to her small form while Aminta rose up to her feet. The question, like many others, would have to wait.

"That makes one more to find… Aminta, care to do the honors?" Goku asked.

Aminta held her hand over the paper and closed her eyes. There was a jerk in her wrist and it landed in the northern area of the map. It burned a marker before Aminta felt dizzy. Goku was fast to catch her, but realized that she didn't need it when she smiled in reassurance and righted herself.

"I'm alright… thanks anyway," Aminta spoke softly. If it hadn't been for what transpired the previous evening, she would have kissed his cheek again; however, she knew better now and looked away. _'Why am I feeling like this? I already know he already has someone, but what if… no, I said I wouldn't intervene and I will stick to it…'_ Aminta reaffirmed what she already told herself and vowed never to get involved with him.

"Well, seems we're going north…" Vegeta scoffed at the location. It was in the arctic area and it would appear that they would need to ensure that they had everything needed to continue this conquest.

"We should be well-prepared, the enemy could strike at any time," Piccolo added.

"Not so fast…" A feminine voice spoke before the tablet was snatched from Goten's hands.

"Hey!" The youngest Saiya-jin complained.

"I am Lurali and I will be your opponent for the key to the Gates of Aminta…" The female spoke in such an amused voice. Her eyes fell upon Aminta when she gasped at the name. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Gates of Aminta?" Vegeta looked at the female singled out by everyone's gazes falling upon her at that very moment. "Then how is that your name woman?"

"I suppose she's the reason why Furia vanished…" Lurali smirked before summoning an icy trident.

"M-me?" Aminta barely dodged before Lurali lunged at the female. Without thinking, her left hand grasped for a holding on the sand and she flipped into a fighting stance. Shock crossed her face as she looked at her hands and realized her posture. _'Why did I do that? I'm not a fighter am I?'_

"Yes, it's evident… you're Furia," Lurali confirmed, pointing the trident directly at the female, "the traitor of Queen Kismet's court!"

"What?" Aminta's eyes widened. Rachel dove in the way, transforming into a ram and shifting into a battle stance when her master's posture faltered. _'How am I someone I can't remember?'_

"Yes, that's probably why the black lamb favors the traitor…" Lurali lunged at the ram, swinging it at the creature's head. A shockwave sent them back as the ram continued its assault on the enemy. "Once I defeat your bodyguard, I'll bring you back to Queen Kismet for your proper punishment Furia."

'_I'm… I'm Furia?'_ Aminta felt the tears stinging her eyes, sinking to her knees and trembling in fear. _'No, I'm Aminta… Aminta…'_

"Aminta…" Goku drew closer; however, Vegeta got in the way.

"Kakarrot, she's clearly the enemy. We ought to destroy her," Vegeta growled. He knew not to trust this woman and if he had it his way, he would have killed her at first sight rather than let her live. This may have reduced finding the other Saiya-jin's mate, but at least the enemy wouldn't have a foothold inside of their group.

"That's not true! If she really is Furia, why is she helping us and not the enemy?" Goku countered. He had his own reasons for not harming Aminta and that was due to the fact that all she did thus far was ensure that they were one step closer to Chi-chi. Would he deny that fact despite her conflicting emotions at the moment?

"She was probably doing it to gain our trust before she backstabs us!" Vegeta retorted. "You can't trust the enemy! Not even this girl and her lamb chop friend!"

While the two argued, Rachel was starting to lose to Lurali as the ice-hardened female lunged at the ram again. Swinging the scythe, she managed to cut Rachel's side and she fell to the ground, reverting back to her sheep form as she weakly 'baaed' in defeat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aminta yelled angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks. She rose to her feet; shaking and looking angrily at Lurali. A red aura gathered around her and crimson-colored armor appeared upon her body. Her hair, once bound in two braids came undone and the once white hair became a rich red color. What completed the look were the crimson eyes that held anger, hatred and irritation.

"A-Aminta?" Goku was staring at a completely different woman. This wasn't the female that he took care of earlier, but the enemy facing against another servant of Queen Kismet's court. She was no longer Aminta, rather Furia, the very traitor that had left Queen Kismet's side for an unexplained reason and their enemy.

Right now, it was apparent that there were more questions than answers.

"It seems you finally awakened Furia," Lurali smirked. "I cannot wait to ensure your death."

'_It… it's true then…'_ Goku thought silently to himself. It didn't help that Vegeta had been right; that they should have destroyed her, but the Earth-raised Saiya-jin didn't believe him. And now, he stood there conflicted, lost in his own little world staring at the woman he found to be his enemy. _'Aminta, I… what should I do? I can't kill you, can I?'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Visions and Morana

_With a little prodding, I decided to add a little bit more of Chi-chi into this chapter, but that doesn't take away from the whole plot of Goku and company attempting to come save her. Bear with me fans, this story's starting to progress nicely and I know everyone's eager to know of what will happen to our lovely captive princess._

_Besides, I really did have a lot of fun rewriting this chapter not twice, but a third time after reading some extra reviews._

_~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 6**

"So, they found her," Kismet looked in the crystal that showed the traitor in question. "Excellent, and in the best company I could ever imagine…"

"It seems that the earthen woman has awakened, do you wish for me to continue her training and corruption, my queen?" Solset asked.

"Of course, she's close to cracking and soon, not even she could resist such an offer to hurt her beloved husband."

"At once…" Solset walked away from Kismet's throne to the room that Chi-chi had spent the last few days by herself in.

* * *

Chi-chi was currently preparing for yet another ass kicking by Uriel; knowing the woman wasn't going to take it easy on her. Instead of the sparring partner, she came face-to-face with Solset.

"Oh, where's Uriel? I was expecting…" Chi-chi started to say. She didn't expect him to make much of an effort in training her; let alone spending more time with her than usual.

"She had other things to attend to, so I will be the one training you for today," Solset waved off the question. "In any case, I have some questions to ask you."

"About?" Chi-chi eyed the male in question.

"About how you ended up with a husband who would forget about your existence," Solset inquired. He was doing everything he could to weaken her resolve.

"Goku didn't forget about my existence, he may forget my anniversary and birthday, but he _**never**_ forgets about me." Chi-chi spat; knowing she was trying in utmost vain to support her usually absent husband.

"Are you sure about that?" Solset asked.

"Oh, he'll be here, whether that hussy he's with comes with him or not…" Chi-chi hinted at the white-haired woman that was at Goku's side ever since she had seen him last. She already hated the fact that she was trying to come between her and the man she married to; especially when it came to that kiss she had witnessed.

"And if she did come here, would you wish to kill her?"

"I… I wouldn't… I couldn't even do that…" Chi-chi hesitated. Sure, she hated that woman, but to kill?

"Oh, but you're thinking it are you?" Solset suggested.

"I… yes… yes I am…" Chi-chi felt a little hesitant when he mentioned such a thing. If she were given a knife and a resolve, then yes, she'd plow the white-haired woman into a wall and stab her repeatedly. She wouldn't mind bathing in the other woman's blood if given the chance; however, the saner part of her screamed wrongness. It was though it said:_ 'Goku wouldn't want you doing that if he were the one doing all the rescuing!'_

"Be patient. The keys to your revenge are coming…" Solset declared in a comforting voice; one that took the housewife off-guard.

"Revenge?" Chi-chi asked, feeling almost though she wanted to deny that she heard wrong.

"Oh, you'll see… for now, I want to show you something you might find interest…" Solset revealed a portal that showed images of two women lunging at each other in combat.

"A battle?" Chi-chi watched rather uninterested. She almost wished she were the one fighting instead; however, it seemed much better than sitting in her prison cell staring at the walls for hours on in sheer boredom. "Sure, I'm game." At that moment, she was falling into a trap much bigger than she was already in.

* * *

The aura crackled around Aminta, no Furia's form. Her crimson, alien eyes no longer held the innocence that she used to have; rather a heated anger that everything she had at one point was being taken away. First her memory, then her allies and now even Rachel, who lay critically injured upon the ground. She had taken care of the mysterious creature after she assumed that the lamb was helpless without her. These losses couldn't go on. She glared at Lurali with a seething anger; one that rivaled what Queen Kismet would have given if she were here at that moment.

"I am surprised you summoned your armor without any knowledge of who you really are Furia…" Lurali spoke in such a bitter tone of voice.

"You'll pay for hurting Rachel," Furia spoke in a deeper, more irritated voice before she lunged at the woman of ice. Unlike how she normally was, this was a woman who was clearly suited for combat. It was amazing enough that she had easily gained the trust of Goku and his comrades. For now, it seemed that at that moment, she was on their side. Yet, who's to say she'd stay after all that's transpired?

The ice female attempted to slow the other with ice magic that grasped upon her ankle; however, a flame appeared and melted the frozen water off with ease. The red-haired woman wasted no time back-handing Lurali into a wall before a sword manifested itself in her other hand. Lurali barely dodged the sword's swiping motion in time, summoning more ice to slow Furia. However, once again, more fire encircled the fiery woman and made it impossible for her to stop.

"It's amazing how Queen Kismet's own little body guard not only forgot most of the magic she's ever known, but also her memories…" Lurali smirked. "It's no wonder you want nothing of this planet's destruction and rather side with these _humans_ in order to prevent it from happening."

"You would really destroy mankind because I choose to side with them? I'm sure there's another reason you did not tell me," Furia glared at the female.

"If you must ask, the other reason is because this planet is unfit for the queen's rule of this universe," Lurali explained. "She said that if it remained here, then warriors would arise to challenge her, including the one you feel quite smitten towards."

Furia's eyes narrowed. It was true she had held feelings towards Goku, but she knew not to pine for a man that was not hers to begin with. Besides, he had made it clear to her that he was off limits and she truly honored his decision.

"My feelings don't fit into the equation of what Queen Kismet has in store. Memories or not, I will stop you from harming any of them." Furia stated. "Besides, that was only a one-time thing, so get it through your thick head that I will not repeat my actions."

"You always were one to go against orders, including the ones in your heart," Lurali chuckled at her statement.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Furia hated this woman even more now. She wanted to bash her through several walls for what she did to Rachel and threaten the female; however, she was at a clear advantage.

"It means you will probably betray your own words," Lurali snapped before releasing a stronger ice spell that slammed into Furia and sent her flying backwards. Half of her body from her waist down was covered in a block of ice as she looked at the warrior of ice in hatred. Fire ran across the ice; however, it remained totally unscathed. "That ice I just encased you in is a level 4 spell. Your level 1 spells are no match for it. You'll run out of mana before it melts."

"If it's just my legs, then you have made a foolish mistake…" Furia suddenly grasped the sword as fire ran up its tip and extended further, engulfing the blade before she swung it at Lurali; causing a burning cut to appear upon her cheek.

"Gah! How dare you ruin perfection?" Lurali screamed at Furia before she ran at her and slapped the female across the face. The red-haired woman's head snapped back from the blow before a giggle, one that sent shivers down everyone's spines escaped Furia's throat. What kind of woman in that horrific state could still laugh when she's been knocked off her legs like that?

"You fell for it…" Furia spoke in almost a whisper before Lurali suddenly found herself in a circle of fire that rose around her. _**"Pillar of Pyre!"**_

"A level 5 spell? Curse you!" Lurali's voice echoed before she vanished in the flames. The tablet fell to the ground unscathed from the flames that had ensured Lurali's defeat. Furia's armor suddenly vanished before she passed out; hair flickering back to colorless locks of white. Her lower body was thankfully freed from the ice; however, it looked like she was well-spent for the time being.

"Aminta!" Goku ran over to her and tried to wake her up; however, she remained unconscious.

"Just kill her Kakarrot," Vegeta growled. "She's the fucking enemy."

"She's the only one who can help us find Chi-chi, we can't kill her for any reason," Goku retorted.

"Meh, do what you want, protect that woman and see if the harpy returns," Vegeta stormed off. Piccolo, who watched this argument, had the same feelings about trusting Furia after what had transpired; however, he said nothing of it.

"Daddy, is Aminta going to be okay?" Goten asked. The young boy was holding the ram that was still wounded, but breathing.

"I'm sure she'll be fine once she gets some rest," Goku reassured. "Why don't you help Trunks set up the guest house for tonight?"

"Okay!" Goten ran off to his friend who was at the time watching this silently without saying a word. He seemed more mature and almost mirrored his father's thoughts; however, seemed to not understand the situation that was starting to mount up into a bigger mess than usual.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Piccolo descended from his stationary position and walked closer to the woman's prone form.

"I don't know if she really has any knowledge of her past or not Son, but you are better off abandoning her," Piccolo told the naïve warrior.

"Piccolo, she's helped us get this far, we have to trust her a little while longer," Goku defended the unconscious Furia lying upon the ground. "Besides, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Wrong or not, she is the enemy. She's the reason your wife was abducted and the reason they are coming after us."

"I'm sure that they would have come after us if we had Aminta or not," Goku explained. "As we find each tablet, they will get more and more determined to stop us."

"Say what you want for now Son, but eventually, she will remember. Will you defend her then?" Piccolo questioned. Silence seemed to grow between the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and Namekian warriors that argued about the fate of one woman. Rather than wait for an answer, Piccolo walked off to leave the question itself for the warrior to ponder over.

'_If it wasn't for Aminta, I wouldn't have gotten this close to having Chi-chi back…'_ Goku gently touched her cheek before picking her up and carrying her inside.

* * *

"You see? If he really does love you, he wouldn't be protecting her..." Solset spoke while Chi-chi glared at the screen at the mind numbing scene. She couldn't hear what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good.

"He's… he's not…" Chi-chi wanted to deny what was going on before the images faded.

"Then why do I sense hostility towards the woman that he's with? I'm sure he finds her much more attractive than you…" Solset was egging her on. "Besides, he was the one who said you were least important to him… so I see he might desire this woman on a more affectionate level."

"No… he wouldn't… but… but if that's the case… I rather not go back…" Chi-chi felt the tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe he thought she was the least important to him.

"Ah, so do you hate him?" Solset asked. "For lying to you and breaking your heart?"

"Y-yes… he lied to me… he's broken my heart…" The purple aura was very strong around her now. The crystal resonated with her aura. Solset knew it was time since it seemed perfectly in sync with one another.

"Shh… come over here… I want you to take a good look at something… something that will help you get your vengeance…" Solset consoled the housewife. She looked up and noticed the glowing purple crystal and fell into a trance. Her eyes took on the same shade before she touched the crystal.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it as her forearms suddenly were absorbed; the very object she had been staring at was starting to drag her into its surface.

"W-what's going on?" Chi-chi struggled in vain as ripples appeared where her hands had submerged into its surface. On the other side, she saw a shadow as it grasped the human's hands and dragged her inside. The last ripples faded upon her entrance and within the crystal, Chi-chi's body hovered in a suspended state; her eyes frozen open and holding a much more violent hue than they did earlier.

'_You are no longer Son Chi-chi… from this moment on, you will disregard everything you are… and become Morana… the servant of Queen Kismet… the key to Earth's destruction…'_

* * *

"V-Videl! Be careful!" Mr. Satan pleaded to his daughter who was at that moment crawling towards the area inside the temple where the second to last tablet was located. They could have asked Buu, but he was currently pre-occupied studying the cocoa when he learned it was one of the many ingredients for his favorite pastime snack. Gohan and Mr. Satan were too big for the opening; leaving Videl just small enough to get inside the cavern's walls.

"I'm almost there…" Videl's voice echoed from within the place. Her hand slid across the tablet in front of her when suddenly, she felt a sharp sting. Yelping in pain, she grasped the flat object and began to crawl out.

"Videl! Are you alright?" Gohan asked in worry. The female continued to crawl frantically, but her vision began blur.

"Don't worry about me Gohan…" Videl spoke in such a calm voice, but she knew something was amiss. With very little time, she slid the tablet towards the exit as Gohan waited with bated breath for Videl to follow. However, she did not come out.

"Videl? Videl!" Gohan started digging at the wall while Mr. Satan stood by in pure worry.

"Oh no, what have I done? I ended up letting her die!" Mr. Satan muttered.

"She's not dead!" Gohan growled, his hands digging into the wall. "Videl, answer me!"

Though Gohan was getting to her, another already had their hands upon her before they vanished with the female in question. Whoever this was didn't spare any expense in taking yet another troubled heart.

'_The child of a man who had lied to her on more than one occasion… an excellent addition to our collection… I cannot wait to see about her corruption…'_

* * *

"_Goku!" Chi-chi's voice called out from over the ravine. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin saw his beloved hanging by a thin rope. He tried to call out to his chi to fly to her; however, he found it was not doable for some odd reason. Her hand slipped as she called to him again in utmost fear._

"_Chi-chi! Hang on!" he cried desperately to his wife; encouraging her to not fall while he attempted to find another plan to rescue her safely. However, his words fell on deaf ears as her hand slipped entirely and started free falling towards a dark pit that seemed almost endless._

"_GOKU!" Chi-chi's voice echoed as she vanished into the impending darkness_

"_**CHI-CHI!"**_

Goku woke with a start, realizing that it was morning. Furia was nowhere to be seen; almost though she had vanished after the nightmare he had. He dreamt that Chi-chi had died and because of that, he began to blame himself again for letting her get captured. Wasting no time getting dressed, he walked outside to see Furia now training by herself. Despite the temperatures raging, she swung the sword that she managed to manifest with the rest of her armor. Nearby, he noticed the bandaged Rachel in her humanoid form sitting there watching in pure interest.

"Aminta, are you alright?" Goku called out. This caused the woman who had trained in the brutal sun's light to stop and look over at him. Despite the alien appearance she had taken on, sweat seemed to glisten upon her pale flesh all the same.

"You don't have to call me Aminta anymore if you don't want to," Furia spoke softly, wiping away the offending liquid from her brow. If anything, her eyes held sorrow instead of anger at that moment; sorrow that seemed almost though she were debating about revealing something important. "I feel like I lied to you when I gave you that name, but I honestly don't remember anything about my past before I started to get to know you. It was one of the two things I could remember."

"What was the other thing you could remember?" The woman cringed slightly, knowing it would help to say it rather than hide the issue.

"The other was… death…" Furia made both the weapon and armor vanish in thin air; however, she did not faint this time. It was though she had worked on her endurance after summoning the armor the night before without knowledge of it.

"You look hot…" Goku spoke in a serious tone.

"I'll be fine in a bit," Furia commented before going over to the shade. Rachel followed, rather eager to be by her master's side a while longer.

* * *

By the time everyone had finished their preparations, the sun was already high in the sky. Goten and Trunks ran over to where the others were. The only ones still arriving were Furia, Goku and Rachel; the three of them seemed rather uneasy about a talk that had taken place moments ago.

"Hey dad, why do you hate Aminta so much? Who cares if she's Furia," Trunks asked.

"Because she could be leading us into a trap," Vegeta growled. "I just wish Kakarrot would just kill her."

"Vegeta, for the last time, I'm not going to…" Goku started to say when he saw a sword manifest in Furia's hand. The traitor wasted no time holding it towards the cold-hearted warrior. It was though she were testing him, seeing if he was really intentional at the idea of killing a woman who had yet to back stab them.

"If you really want to, then kill me," Furia spoke in a serious tone. "You seem to think I'm going to betray you when I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

Vegeta reached for the sword; however, Goku stood in between Furia and the Saiya-jin prince. It was almost though he was sparing the worst enemy in the universe from being executed.

"Get out of the way clown!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku, it's alright, if he wants to kill me…" Furia had her eyes clenched shut, looking away in angst. "I'm a traitor and…"

"No one's killing anyone right now, traitor or not," Goku spoke in such a warning tone. "What's important is finding the last tablet. If you have to point fingers, do it after we save Chi-chi from Queen Solset."

"What if she doesn't want to get saved?" Vegeta countered. "What if they managed to get her drive her to the point where she no longer loves you like she had?"

"She's much stronger than that," Goku ended the conversation by grabbing Furia and launching into the sky. Rachel meanwhile cried out a horrid 'baa' when she saw her master getting carried away and tried chasing after the Earth-raised Saiya-jin on foot. Goten grabbed Rachel gently and flew off after his father. Slowly, everyone else followed suit; knowing that right now, there was a great deal of tension within the group about sparing Furia's life.

Still, is one life worth more than a million others?

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Stolen Love

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 7**

Videl woke slowly to find herself in a strange white dress within a pool of water. The fabric amazingly wasn't soaked at all; almost though possessing a strange aura that kept it from becoming wet. Still, it did not deter her from examining her surroundings.

She was in a strange bathing-type area where it seemed she was alone at the moment. Pillars decorated the sides of the stone-tiled pool and the only source of light was a sky light and torches lining the walls. Arms suddenly wrap around her shoulders from behind and she jumped in fright while struggling to break free. These arms refused to release her petite form and only tightened around her rather possessively.

"It's good I finally get a chance to meet you my dear sister…" a masculine voice spoke behind Videl.

"S-sister? I don't have any brothers! What are you…?" Videl noticed a mirror appear out of thin air and she noticed a man taller than she was standing behind her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, rather black pants that seemed to make him almost blend into the darkness He looked almost similar to her in looks, yet, the only difference was his golden eyes looking remotely at her form in question.

"Father never told you about what happened to mother, didn't he?" the man questioned in a painful tone.

"He said she died after giving birth to me!" Videl muttered softly.

"That was a lie… you see, he let some hired hit men kill her and kidnap me… he's a liar and you know this… I'm sure he's lied all of his life…"

"No… he… he… he's loved me… he didn't lie all the time!" Videl attempted to deny the man's words to no avail.

"Then why do I feel you embracing hatred?" the man spoke cryptically. "Surrender to that hatred and I will see to it he will never bother you again. Besides, we're family… and I want to know my twin sister…"

"W-who are you?" Videl's eyes flickered silver for a fleeting moment. It would be so easy to give in; however, she assumed it was the enemies' trap and struggled.

"I am Ricufel… my dear sister Videl… my flesh and blood…"

"H-how do you know my name?" Videl asked.

"I know because you told me…" Ricufel replied and his hands grasped her own; interlacing his fingers with the female's own hands. She gasped and tried to break free; however, she suddenly felt a stronger pull from her brother's words. Was he telling the truth she needed? "Dear sister… you don't need to hurt anymore…"

"No… Ricufel… stop…" Videl's eyes became silver again and this time, they remained that way before she stilled in his grasp. It was then that she submitted to what was happening, unable to fight what was going on anymore.

"Now, no one can separate us… my blood is your blood… our souls are one… our wills are one… we cannot be separated…"

"Our souls are one… our wills are one…" Videl's voice echoed in a deadpan voice before Ricufel drew closer to where he was behind the female; knowing he had finally made his sister accept a contract so twisted that he would see their father's downfall before Earth's destroyed.

* * *

"How is our newest recruit Solset?" Kismet asked.

"She is currently resting," Solset spoke in a rather amused voice.

"Excellent… this new earthen women will strengthen our cause."

"What about the one Vesta placed in a coma?"

"I do not need a woman who possesses no fighting blood inside of her. Besides her intelligence, I don't see the reason in having someone like her in my ranks if she refuses to fight. I need a warrior that can possess both of these."

"I see… and what of Furia? Should we fetch her?"

"No need… she almost gathered all of the tablets and if she wants to come here to fight, then so be it." Kismet walked to the crystal that held Chi-chi's body. "By the time they get here, it will be far too late for them to separate the idea of lust of destruction from the earthen woman's body. The woman's vessel is a perfect choice for our conquest…"

"Yet you do still ignore your visions of what awaits you upon her awakening?" Solset warned.

"If my fate is already determined, then so is Earth's along with the universe. After all, my weapon, my ultimate instrument will see to its end."

* * *

"It's all my fault…" Mr. Satan wept for his daughter's disappearance. "I let her down just like I let her mother and twin brother down…"

"Brother? You mean Videl's not an only child?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, far from it, she used to have a twin brother by the name of Ricufel… but no ever found him…" Mr. Satan muttered sadly.

"Mr. Satan no cry… we find Videl…" Buu chirped like sadness wasn't a natural occurrence to him.

"Buu's right. She's still alive and we'll find her!" Gohan encouraged in a promising voice.

"Okay, we'll keep looking for her." Mr. Satan seemed determined by those words; almost reassured that she was indeed alive and well.

"But right now, I think I should take this tablet to the others, okay?" Gohan suggested.

"Buu take Mr. Satan home… Buu will make something to help Mr. Satan…" Buu picked up the champ before he could protest and carried him home.

'_Videl, I promise I'll find you…'_ Gohan silently vowed before flying off.

* * *

The temperatures cooled heavily and Rachel baaed in protest of the climate change. Furia remained quiet, though she shivered in Goku's arms.

"We should land," Piccolo commented. They descended towards a nearby village where they found no signs of life anywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Goku yelled. Furia's eyes drifted shut. "Oh crap, don't fall asleep on me right now Furia…"

"We should go inside before she ends up getting sick," Piccolo walked towards a nearby house. "I sense no signs of life in this abandoned town."

"No signs of life? But how is this village still standing?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we're getting ourselves in pretty deep," Piccolo stressed. "We really shouldn't trust her after all of we went through."

"Hey, lighten up! She hasn't killed anyone yet has she?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure she's the one that hurt my wife!" Vegeta growled. "I mean with her fainting spells and all of that shit…"

"How could she cast anything if she was with us this entire time?" Goku retorted. "Besides, we had no idea she could do such anything until we were attacked in the desert."

"It doesn't seem convincing that we keep her, we're better off ditching her in this backwater town and moving on." Vegeta growled. If he had his say in the matter, he would do just that and never look back.

"Now don't be hasty Vegeta, I'm sure that soon, we'll find the Gate of Aminta and afterwards save Chi-chi and everything goes back to normal." Goku vainly attempted to reassure the Saiya-jin prince, but it seemed to be a futile effort. "You just have to patient, okay?"

"Patient? It won't bring my woman out of a coma Kakarrot, you and I both know that." Vegeta tersely answered. "If anything, you should have disappeared, not the harpy you call a mate."

Goku watched Vegeta leave before he felt his right shoulder ache in pain again. Almost though he was stabbed by the arrow yet again, he closed his eyes and saw a figure cloaked in darkness lunging towards him. Before he could tell who it was, it vanished without a trace; leaving him wondering what he had just seen.

'_Who was that? Was that a woman?'_ Goku thought silently before sighing. He decided that his questions would have to wait.

* * *

'_Kill…'_

"_I must kill…"_

'_Reap…'_

"_Reap what I sow…"_

'_Destroy…'_

"_All will perish at my blade…"_

Solset heard the mental rapport he heard from within the crystal. So far, the signs of destruction were already starting to progress within the woman. Soon, he would develop the key to extinction.

* * *

Furia's eyes opened slowly before she sat up weakly. She felt warm covers on her form and noticed that Rachel was at her side as usual. Somehow, she was in a warm bed that seemed far too comfortable for her tastes, but she shrugged it off and rose to her feet.

"Where is everyone?" Furia asked the lamb. The creature just 'baaed' a normal response; meaning she had no idea where anyone was at for the moment.

Going to the window, Furia looked out and saw a blinding snow storm that seemed to encompass the area. It was almost though the very idea of going outside was a horrid idea without being properly prepared for the elements. Yet, if she were left alone in this cabin, then she would have to wait this out for once.

"I just hope everyone's alright without me this time," Furia stated.

Across the desert of snow and ice, the others trekked towards the location where the last tablet was hiding at. Trunks and Goten were bundled in what coats they found back in the village while the others did not wear a single additional piece of equipment to hinder them in the slightest. Goku felt the wind bitterly sting his bare arms, but his mind wondering if his beloved had to go through such torment.

'_No, if she did, then I'd never forgive myself!'_ Goku thought silently.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally reached an ice cavern that seemed rather big and foreboding. Yet, it was the only thing that the map seemed to point out at that tended to be quite different than the village.

"We should check in here," Piccolo suggested.

"Right," Goku confirmed before they all walked into this mysterious cavern. It felt odd that this place existed. Yet, it felt so right at the moment that the last piece could possibly be hiding in this place. Trekking deeper into this icy labyrinth, they saw frozen figures embedded in the ice; almost though they fell into suspended animation within these pillars of ice.

"This is strange…" Vegeta spoke in a serious tone. "Why would there be people encased in ice here?"

"Maybe they were trying to flee something or someone," Piccolo assumed.

"Chi-chi!" Goku exclaimed and ran up to a crystal that had his wife's form inside of it.

"Mommy?" Goten was equally surprised, but assumed this was what the evil queen did to his mother.

"Goku, why would Kismet put Chi-chi in there?" Piccolo demanded and got in the way before the Earth-raised Saiya-jin drew closer to it.

"I don't care, she's in there and I need to get her out!" Goku growled and pushed Piccolo out of the way. His hands connected to the icy pillar before it began to glow. Suddenly, the very ice rippled and Goku noticed Chi-chi had vanished before his eyes. It was then he saw his hands beginning to submerge into the icy surface.

"Kakarrot! You idiot!" Vegeta grabbed the Earth-raised Saiya-jin to try to keep him from being absorbed by whatever this thing was. Suffice to say, Vegeta was forced to let go and Goku was dragged in before everyone stared in absolute horror what had just transpired.

"Son…" Piccolo growled. Vegeta was equally angered at this situation.

"Idiot. He deserves to be placed under ice for awhile…" Vegeta growled.

Flowers seemed to cover the vast field and Goku suddenly sat up confused and bewildered by this strange oddity. He felt the warm, brilliant sunlight upon his form before looking up and seeing an angel-like entity staring down at him. How was it possible that Chi-chi was there at that moment?

"Chi-chi, how did we…?" Goku's question was cut off when he felt her lips pressed against his. The very lips he had yearned for were finally against his and everything seemed alright in the world again.

As Chi-chi pulled away, he saw that she was smiling warmly at him almost though she had never left his side.

"Oh Goku, I'm glad we're together again," Chi-chi smiled softly.

"So am I," Goku smiled back, taking her hand gently in his. The idea that his wife, his love was at his side made his heart skip a beat; yet, something seemed amiss. "How did we get here?"

"Silly, we walked here," Chi-chi grinned. "…to celebrate our anniversary…"

"Really? Today's our wedding anniversary?" Goku looked at her astonished.

"Yes, and I want you to give me something very special…" Chi-chi moved close enough where her body was pressed against his. "I want you to make love to me…"

"Eh?" He looked at her almost though she was speaking a foreign language. "But…"

"Please…" Chi-chi seemed to beg his husband. Her loving, caring eyes fell upon him and for an odd reason; he felt these eyes were making him feel like he was fighting some strange desire that did not exist inside of him. Yet, his gaze remained fixated and he felt his lips press against hers almost though he was in a trance. A soft moan escaped the female's throat while his arms tightened slightly around her form.

Perhaps too tight when he suddenly felt the female push him away.

"Chi-chi?" Goku questioned.

"You were squeezing me a little too tight…" Chi-chi replied.

"Oh, sorry…" Goku knew sometimes, he hurt his wife by accidently, but it seemed it wasn't that bad as he moved in closer again. She gently touched the center of his chest with her hands before he _felt_ a strange tingling in there. "Chi-chi?"

"Is something wrong?" The hands began to glow now and Goku finally broke his gaze in time to notice that he had fallen into a trap.

"What are you doing to me?" Goku asked his wife; who suddenly smiled wickedly before he felt pain. He felt something being pulled out of his body as it took a strange essence.

"Just now, I have just pulled from you is the ability to feel love," 'Chi-chi' spoke in such a horrible tone before her form shifted. Instead of the loving wife he thought he was seeing, he saw a female with dark hair and green eyes.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Charis, a shape shifter and emotion modifier," the female spoke in a cold voice. "Your 'love' for her was perhaps the only way you would have been able to save her; however, it will now be used against you…" Without another word, she crushed the very love into tiny fragments before his eyes.

"W-why did you…?" Goku started to speak before his breathing became ragged.

"Because what I have just done was remove the drive to save the one you feel love to. I could have taken your memories, but I rather you suffer in anguish," Charis cackled before vanishing. The very world around the Earth-raised Saiya-jin vanished into a white void.

* * *

The ice suddenly broke from around Goku and he blinked in utter confusion. His skin had taken on a white hue; however, he seemed alive. For a fleeting moment, it seemed that he was still in some strange form of trance.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" Goten asked. Before anyone could do anything, the naïve warrior fell to the ground shivering, his breathing coming in ragged pants.

"We need to get him back to the hut fast!" Piccolo commanded. Vegeta grabbed the earthen warrior before taking off. It was then they noticed a tablet where Goku had been entrapped in the ice.

"Hey, isn't that the last tablet we need?" Trunks asked.

"Considering Son did us a favor getting frozen in there, we might as well take it back with us," Piccolo stated before picking it up.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Sudden Departure

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 8**

Furia had busied herself in any way possible while the others were gone. She thought about training, but the house seemed cramped somehow. So instead, she opted cooking despite her inexperience with a stove. Seeing there was already something on the stove that was left there, she used a bit of fire magic to start it; however, it failed to light. Staring at the complex machine, she wondered how it worked.

"Maybe there's an incantation of some sort that is supposed to make it work," Furia asked the lamb. Of course, the female was one of battle, not one of that was supposed to be in the kitchen. In the end, the traitor of Kismet opted instead of using such a strange device to use inferior methods of warming food: she started a fire in a fireplace and held the pot over the controlled flame.

Rachel, who had followed Furia around for days now, didn't complain about the strange cooking methods that she used since the results of this ended up being the same. Yet, one must wonder what kind of barbaric ways Furia used when she wasn't around anyone else.

"Maybe after I help everyone, we should try to find happiness ourselves Rachel," Furia told the lamb. "I mean it's not like Queen Kismet's going to welcome us back with open arms after what transpired…"

Rachel just 'baaed' a normal response. It didn't seem to mean anything positive or negative in the least.

"You think I could find someone here on this planet? Settle down and have a family? That would be a nice little dream…" Furia pulled the pot out of the fire and noticed that it was steaming, hot and ready to eat. "Maybe find someone like Goku… sweet, kind… energetic… warm… friendly…" In her mind's eye, she had a man in similar build as Goku, but seemed taller and had longer, lighter hair. The lamb nudged her out of her daydream, almost though reminding her of what she couldn't have. "Oh, sorry… I guess that's a faraway dream to think about."

'_Still… maybe… perhaps… one day…'_

"Furia!" Vegeta roared the female's name from the doorway while the door slammed into the wall from the blizzard behind him. This startled the alien woman out of her blushing thoughts of a future she wanted to have. "Assist me in carrying Kakarrot to the fire this instant!"

"What are you…?" Furia ran over and noticed Goku's prone, barely conscious form. The minute she touched him, she felt how ice-like he was. "What happened to him?"

"He got himself trapped in a magical ice field…" Vegeta spat.

"Was it Lurali again?" Furia thought out loud.

"No, something else… the ice bitch wasn't there…"

"Where are the others?" Furia asked. She grabbing a blanket and draping it over the Earth-raised Saiya-jin.

"They are on their way back," Vegeta scoffed. "Stay with Kakarrot. I am going to eat." Without another word, he grabbed the very pot Furia had been cooking her food in and started eating it in front of her.

"Um… that was my food," Furia stated.

"Well, you should have eaten it before I have," Vegeta taunted.

"You're a jerk you know that?"

"Takes one to know one. By the way, your cooking sucks."

"I could say the same about your manners…" Furia muttered under her breath; not wishing to invoke the Saiya-jin prince's anger.

"What was that?" Vegeta fumed. He hoped he had heard wrong as the female began yelling at him.

While these traded insults continued, Goku had fallen asleep on the sofa. He felt so exhausted, so cold that it seemed impossible for anyone to awaken him at that moment.

* * *

The purple crystal suddenly began to crack and Kismet looked up at it in pure amazement. Solset seemed to be smiling in anticipation. It had been many a millennia since Morana's reincarnation and now, it seemed possible that their wait had been worth their struggles.

"It seems the ceremony was a success," Kismet smirked. "Our Morana's returned to us."

"Indeed. Soon, my plans for universal domination will be complete," Solset smirked, which took the queen by surprise.

"Your plans?" Kismet had no time to say a word when Solset stabbed her in the abdomen. "You traitor…"

"Yes, I am the traitor… and the reason Furia's lost her memories and is with those earthen warriors. I erased her memories so she couldn't save you…"

"Ah… so that's why… still, I see one fate… one fate that you will not be able to defy…" Kismet fell slack before crumpling to the ground. Solset wasted no time pushing her off the very edge of the tall pillar-like object they stood on into the white maddening abyss below.

"Whatever that fate maybe, you will not interfere anymore," Solset smirked before turning back to the crystal. "Awaken my daughter… for the future begins now."

* * *

The sound of the door opening tore both Furia and Vegeta from their verbal argument. Goku was still out of it and it seemed the noise did not awaken him in the slightest. Gohan was standing there covered in snow, his face and arms reddened by the snow.

"Are you alright?" Furia asked.

"Yeah, I found the tablet, but…" Gohan sighed sadly. "…Videl's missing."

"Missing? I'm sure there's a reason for her being missing," Furia explained. "I think one of Kismet's soldiers captured her."

"Of course your friends captured her, are you dense woman?" Vegeta scoffed. Furia just let the comment run off her back. She was already angry enough at him. There was no need to get anymore after what he did earlier.

"I think so too, but what happened to dad?" Gohan asked when he noticed his father clearly unconscious.

"The fool was stupid enough to fall for her queen's tricks…" Vegeta pointed at Furia rather accusingly. It was bad enough she had to be reminded of her shortcomings, but now this?

"I don't know about you Vegeta, but I have nothing to do with what happened to Goku, so please stop assuming I am able to talk to them when I don't even know why they are attacking us," Furia ranted; finally showing off her pent-up frustration for the first time since the desert incident. "Even if I did know this, I'm sure you would be questioning me every step of the way; which of course, I cannot help it that I am weak, that I am a traitor and that I am responsible in some way to these things that keep happening, but I would _never_ try to work on both sides. I want to help you all find her, that's all I rather do, but if you keep making me feel like an outsider, there's no way I can do that effectively."

"How are we to know that when you faint, you aren't communicating with your leader huh? How are we to know that you aren't trying to lead us into more traps?" Vegeta retorted angrily.

"I have no reason to lie. Besides, you can ask Rachel if I was doing anything suspicious in the slightest."

"I'd rather have her for dinner." Rachel head butted Vegeta through a wall when she heard this comment, which of course allowed colder air to circulate through the room.

"Great going Vegeta… now we have to fix that…" Gohan muttered while the Saiya-jin prince found himself buried head first in the snowy banks. He withdrawn himself from the position and looked disillusioned for a few moments while the white stuff fell from his hair and body in clumps.

"Stupid woman and stupid lamb… bah, they're just pawns, both of them…" Vegeta lifted himself out of the snow and walked back inside where his body-shaped cutout was seen through the wall. If this was not a serious thing, it would have been more comical; however, the prince had no reason to laugh at the damage done at his own expense.

_

* * *

Coldness. It was almost though being plunged into space itself with no form of insulation around his body. Floating in the vast darkness, Goku's eyes opened and he noticed a glittering to his right. There, he saw the milky arrow embedded in his shoulder, but there was no actual pain this time around. He grasped the arrow gently before it suddenly shifted shape and became a crescent blade. The gaze followed to an armored and masked female that held the blade in her hands._

"_Who are you?" Goku asked the nameless female._

"_I am the end of life, the one that is meant to destroy and leave not a trace of this universe… I am the reason you lost your wife…" the feminine voice confirmed. "I am…"_

_Before her name was even revealed, a bright light suddenly glowed and he was blinded._

* * *

Eyes opened in shock and Goku sat up. He noticed that everyone had gathered; however, he was surprised by the solemn look on his eldest son's face. It wasn't like Gohan to be upset about something, unless of course, it was something very important.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Goku asked.

"Dad, they have Videl," Gohan replied.

"Oh."

"Oh? Dad, are you feeling alright?"

"Don't worry about me; Videl and Chi-chi are more important," Goku attempted to push the issue aside; however, he knew he was lying to Gohan in the process. _'Is it true I lost the ability to love Chi-chi? If so, can I still save her?'_

"Son, we have acquired the last tablet, but Furia refuses to come down and assist in assembling the pieces." Piccolo explained.

"Why is she not helping us now?" Goku questioned.

"Apparently, Vegeta and Am… I mean Furia had an argument earlier," Gohan explained. "It kind of escalated a bit and apparently, she's not in a good mood."

"The traitor was angry before you arrived about me eating her cooking," Vegeta stated. "It was abdominal anyway and I doubt she would have been able to stomach it as well as I could."

"No wonder she's upstairs," Gohan stated. Goku rose from sofa slowly. "Dad, where are you…?"

"I'm going to take her something to eat if she's still awake," Goku reassured his son. "Whenever I made Chi-chi angry and she walked back to the room, I would always bring her something to make her forget about what the argument was earlier."

"If you say so dad…" Goku walked into the kitchen and started making a basic meal out of anything he could scrape up.

* * *

Furia was sitting on the floor of her temporary room looking outside at the falling snow. Rachel was curled up beside her master in a protective manner. The falling snow seemed comforting to the traitor as she silently watched it out the window.

"Maybe I should just stop following and forget about my past altogether," Furia muttered. Rachel 'baaed' sadly when she noticed the female was crying. "I mean all I do is get in the way… there's nothing I can do to help at all… all I do is get accused of the stupidest things and after that, where do I end up? In some dead-end town at the edge of the world where there's no one around. I… I don't know if I could survive the loneliness…"

Furia touched the pane of glass softly with her hand. It was amazing how far they had come and sad to say, the journey was nearly over now. The four tablets were secured and yet, there was something that said that this was just the easiest part.

"Rachel, would it be a sin if I just gave up here?" Furia questioned. She sighed softly. "Maybe I should. Tomorrow, I won't help them. If they think I'm a traitor, then I rather just stay here and never see them again. Maybe… maybe this is why I am…"

A soft knock was at the door. Furia didn't even bother to get up from her position. If it was Vegeta, she had every right to ignore him.

"Furia, are you alright in there?" Goku's voice was heard outside the door. The female clutched her fingers into her arms; feeling uneasy at that moment. Knowing him, he could easily open the door since it wasn't even locked. "Look, I know you're upset, but this isn't a good way to go to sleep… come on… I know Vegeta said some bad things but…"

Furia stood up and crossed the room quietly. It would be easy to open the door, right? Then again, she realized it would be harder to do so; especially since a lot had transpired.

"Goku, thanks for trying, but really, I'll be alright…" Furia explained; her voice shaky. "I… I just… I want to be alone for awhile…"

"If… if that's what you want…" Goku felt less like himself at that moment. Normally, he'd coax his wife to at least talk, but for Furia, he couldn't do it the same way. Now that he had no actual natural love for everyone, it was difficult to convey how he felt. "I made you a little something… it's not much, but… maybe you won't go to bed hungry and complain…" He sat the plate outside the door before walking back downstairs.

After the last footsteps were heard, Furia cracked open the door to find a plate sitting there with a basic and small sandwich and dried apple slices. She picked it up and examined the plate in curiosity; wondering why he even went through the trouble.

'_Why did he do this?'_ Furia thought before taking a bite. There was a bland flavor from the sandwich; apparently, the Earth-raised Saiya-jin didn't décor the morsel of food with anything special. _'It's not great, but like he said, I won't have to go to bed hungry…'_

The female set the plate down for Rachel and the lamb ate the dried apple slices. Apparently, the little creature wasn't bothered by the odd taste and just ate it like normal.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was downstairs gathered around the four tablets that rested on the table. Gohan looked at the pieces while Furia remained distant. She was so self-absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear her name being said.

"Furia, we need your assistance…" Goku called again. The female finally snapped out of her self-loathing and looked up.

"For what?" Furia asked.

"The tablets are put together, but there's something you need to see…"

"Fine…" Furia walked over and noticed that there was a map on the four pieces put together. It was one that seemed to be leading them to the Gates of Aminta; the place where they can get to Kismet's kingdom easier.

"Hey dad, there's one question I'd like to ask," Trunks asked his father.

"What is it brat?" Vegeta snarled.

"After we find Goten's mom, would it be alright if I spent the night at his house?"

"I doubt the woman would want company after her ordeal," Vegeta scoffed. "Besides, after all the shit we have been dealing with, she probably won't come home."

"Aww… but she's an awesome mom!" Trunks complained.

"I figured it out…" Furia muttered. "The island only appears for a short time."

"Huh?" Gohan looked at the map confused. "The only way it could appear is through tidal shifts in the earth's gravity…"

"Meaning the water hides the island," Furia concluded.

"Oh, I get it, so in other words, it would probably appear only at night…"

"Exactly…"

"What are you two talking about?" Vegeta questioned.

"We found where we need to go," Gohan smiled before picking up the completed tablet. "We should get going if we want to get there later on."

"Actually, I don't think it's a good idea for me to keep traveling with you all…" Furia looked down at her feet.

"What?" Gohan looked at Furia almost though she was going insane. Goku felt she was being reasonable; especially after all that's transpired. Vegeta on the other hand seemed amused that the female was finally following his advice while Trunks and Goten were looking at her almost though she were going to die out of boredom in this cold environment.

"All I do is get in the way, it'd be easier if you were spared that expense," Furia waved them off. Rachel seemed to 'baa' sadly.

"But you're not getting in the way, in fact, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be as close as we are to saving mom," Gohan pleaded.

"Furia, the least we can do is help you remember after all you did for us," Goku reassured the female. "Had it not been for you, we wouldn't be close to getting Chi-chi back."

"I…" Furia started to say before the door slammed open. The cold air seemed to fill the house.

"Charis!" Goku growled angrily. He remembered the female from when he was in his icy prison.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you go," Charis smirked. "I came to fetch the traitor so she could be made an example of."

"You won't have her when she's helping me find mom!" Goten yelled and lunged at the shape shifter. She easily avoided the boy's blows before delivering a strike on the back of the boy's neck; rendering him unconscious.

"Well, what's more important to you now? The boy or the woman you love?" Charis questioned while she picked up the boy. "If anything, I'll let you have him back if you surrender Furia."

"No, don't…" Gohan noticed Furia look at the lamb before walking towards Charis.

"Return Goten and I will go willingly," Furia had her eyes closed.

"Fine," Charis threw the boy and grabbed Furia before anyone could react. "With this, the last key to the universe's destruction is now mine. None of you will be able to stop us now!" In seconds, they both vanished in thin air. Rachel watched in horror at the disappearance of her master and stomped her hooves angrily in the floor.

"Calm down, I doubt they'll harm her," Trunks tried to consul the lamb that seemed so frustrated at the thought of her master being in horrible hands.

"We better hurry and get to the Gates of Aminta now," Goku reassured them. Right now, this wasn't just for Earth, Furia or even Chi-chi. This whole ordeal was to save everyone living within the very fabrics of the universe.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Against the Prophecy

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 9**

A strange island stood in the ocean that was practically a sand bar. There was a pedestal where the stone tablet was supposed to go into and a strange archway that seemed to be standing there rather oddly. Yet, it looked like it could be the gateway to another world.

"Gohan, put the tablet in the pedestal. We don't have time to waste," Piccolo commanded. Gohan put it on there and almost instantly, a bright light lit up the archway. Through the archway came a figure before the glow faded. It was then they came face-to-face with someone completely different. A black cloak was around the mysterious person's form and for the oddest reason, only golden eyes could be seen from the inky depths.

"You were sent by Furia were you not?" the figure asked, a masculine voice coming from beneath the hood.

"How do you know?" Goku questioned. "Are you the enemy?"

"No, I am Lyall and I can only open the gateway for you for a short time. After that, you will be trapped in the Kingdom of Kismet until you complete your mission."

"So the Gates to Aminta lead to Kismet?" Trunks asked.

"Correct." Rachel ran to Lyall and looked at him almost though she didn't want to be left behind. "After we get there, the first thing we must do is ensure that the key is saved."

"What about Chi-chi?" Goku was worried and had every right to be. This was his wife despite the love he no longer felt for her.

"Without the key, the powers of destruction will be incomplete." Lyall explained. "Each of you will go through this gate on either side. The gate will transport you to two different areas of the castle."

"Alright, I guess I'll go with Piccolo then," Gohan walked over to his mentor.

"I'll go with Kakarrot," Vegeta smugly walked over.

"I'll go with daddy then!" Goten smiled and stayed by his father.

"I'll go with Gohan and Piccolo then dad," Trunks walked over to the other side.

"Alright, I wish you all good luck," Lyall held out his left hand. It was at that moment Piccolo noticed something on the figure's hand. However, by the time the gate opened, they were sucked straight inside both sides. When the light faded, there was nothing there besides footprints of those who were just standing there.

* * *

"Get off me clown!" Vegeta yelled angrily at Goku who had landed on top of him. Goten was even worse off being pinned beneath the grumpy prince.

"You're both pretty heavy..." Goten moaned before movement was felt beneath all of them. Something suddenly pushed all of them off one another and a moment later, they noticed the ram-like sheep breathing hard almost though it had been suffocated.

"Damn, thought that creature would die..." Vegeta sarcastically commented, almost though he was expecting Rachel to croak at any minute.

"Well, she should be able to locate Furia..." Goku admitted.

"Shouldn't we be looking for your pitiful excuse of a mate?" Vegeta snapped. Rachel sniffed the air rather unusually before tugging Goten's arm.

"Hey, I think she's found something!" Goten smiled.

"I bet it's an oven..." Vegeta smirked at the idea. Rachel just ignored Vegeta's comment and started moving.

"Let's follow her and see where she takes us," Goku suggested.

_

* * *

White clouds spun into view as a figure freefell towards Earth. Wind gusting through her hair and damaged angel-like wings stained in blood along with her once bright red armor. As her eyes opened, she noticed a male falling beside her that was much better off before he pressed a hand against her forehead. A painful sensation filled her skull and as consciousness faded, she noticed a large, deep blue ocean screaming towards her..._

Furia's eyes widened and she sat up before wincing in pain. Oddly, she felt almost like she was reliving that moment she awakened on the beach before realizing that she was in the same clothes she wound up wearing; only her hair was a deep red and wings had sprouted from her back.

'_When did I...?'_ Furia winced before clutching her head. _'No, I always had these wings... I just... have forgotten because of...'_

The door hissed open just then and Furia looked up to see Solset walking inside.

"About time the key had awakened," Solset smirked. "It's been a difficult awakening, but you have returned to your proper form Furia."

"What have you done to the Earthen woman?" Furia angrily asked Solset.

"She's merely a pawn in our game now," Solset smirked before pulling out a red gem. "You know what this is, right Furia?"

"The Stone of Alteration..." Furia spoke softly in an almost hushed voice.

"Yes... the key of reshaping this universe in our image..." Solset moved closer before the stone hovered in front of the female. "There's no use trying to deny what you deeply desire. I had hoped you would see with your eyes how corrupt life is so we can reshape the universe in our own image. Imagine it: with the destruction of all life, we can repopulate it with lower life forms that will never have the potential of threatening our way of life."

"I refuse to help you..." Furia commented. "What I have seen wasn't as bad as what hell you put me through..."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you will..." Solset pressed the stone against Furia's chest as a red aura gathered around her form. She screamed in agony as the stone began to sink into her form, wings fluttering behind her helplessly. "Scream all you want, it will feed on your pain and ensure that you submit to its will!"

"N-never!" Furia hissed in pain before Solset was knocked aside by a giant black beast. The stone finished entering Furia before her eyes clouded over. Rachel 'baaed' worriedly at her master, hoping she was alright.

"Furia!" Goten ran to the female, who did nothing.

"Damn, looks like we're too late..." Vegeta noticed the red glow around the female.

"Indeed, the ritual has begun. Soon, she will awaken to her true role..." Solset grinned madly. For once, Goku powered up a blast towards this evil being.

"Stop this ritual..." Goku warned.

"It's too late... once the Stone of Alteration's within the one that supports life; there is nothing to be done..." Solset cackled before Goku released a blast that incinerated the supporter.

"I suppose there's nothing more we can do Kakarrot besides kill her," Vegeta stated. It was then Rachel got in the way. "Damn it wooly, move!"

"I refuse..." Rachel stood her ground, but what surprised them happened in an instant. Did the creature just speak?

"You can talk?" Goku asked.

"Wow! This is cool!" Goten smiled happily, not knowing the danger at the moment.

"I refuse to move... she can't... she can't die... unless you want all life to die..."

"All life?" Goku looked at the lamb.

"She is the order of the universe just as Morana is the chaos... Both exist and co-exist with one another..."

"In other words, we can't kill her, is that right?"

"Correct... my time here is limited... so please, follow me..." Rachel pressed her head against Furia's form so she fell upon her before walking off. The two pure blood and half blood Saiya-jin glanced at one another before following the sheep's retreating form.

* * *

"How much further is it to the chambers mom's held in?" Gohan asked Lyall. The four of them were walking towards the middle of the place.

"Not far, but we will have company to face..." Lyall explained.

"What kind of company?" Piccolo seemed interested in this mysterious figure.

"Oh! Maybe it's those people that kidnapped Goten's dad!" Trunks growled.

"It seems everyone's here now..." Lyall noticed Rachel and the other group approaching.

"Lyall, she's already infected..." Rachel explained.

"Hm... this is a serious case indeed..." Lyall commented while removing Furia off of Rachel. "I suppose it's time I return to my more natural state..."

"Indeed..." Rachel nodded.

"Natural state? You mean?" Piccolo looked at the stranger in confusion.

"Like Rachel, I possess a form as well..." The cloak fell to the ground as a white wolf emerged from beneath it.

"Whoa... that's cool!" Trunks stated.

"This isn't for show and tell... in any case, this is as far as we can guide both of you," Lyall walked towards Furia's form. Rachel seemed to follow.

"What's going on?" Goten questioned.

"No matter what, don't let her kill Morana..." Rachel stated before pressing her hoof against Furia's right hand.

"It's up to you all to stop her..." Lyall stated before he pressed his paw to her left. A flash of light surrounded the three before all that was left was Furia in her armored state.

"...they merged with her..." Piccolo commented. Seconds later, Furia's eyes seemed to sparkle with a mysterious intent before she sat up.

"Morana's near..." Furia stated while drawing her sword. Seconds later, the sword was knocked out of her hands by Goku. "What are you...?"

"We're going to stop her, not kill her..." Goku replied.

"Why? She's the one wanting to destroy the universe..." The red-haired female growled; forgetting that this was the same person who spared her life countless times.

"Too much order is a bad thing," Vegeta stated.

"Order?" Furia blinked.

"Apparently, this battle is one that seems to have been going on for eons... one that does not end with ease..." a new female voice cut in. Gohan's eyes widened when he saw Videl standing there with Ricufel.

"V-Videl?" Gohan started forward before noticing the gaze in her eyes shift.

"I will give the earthen warriors credit for coming this far, but now, it seems you have a choice," Ricufel smirked. "I know you have feelings for her and offer you a choice to join us..."

"J-join you?" Gohan growled.

"Gohan, don't, it's a trap!" Piccolo stated.

"Surely, you love her deeply and unconditionally, right?" Ricufel asked.

"V-Videl..." Gohan took another step towards her.

"Yes... that's right... give into that need..." Videl smiled darkly and held out a hand.

"Gohan!" Goku tried to reach his son, but he ran into an invisible wall. Gohan took the hand before Ricufel took Gohan's other hand.

"The son of a warrior, one that was conflicted with alien and human blood... an excellent choice..." Ricufel smirked.

"Indeed... a perfect energy source for our new queen..." Videl pressed her palm against Gohan's chest before he cried out in pain.

"Gohan!" Goku saw a crystallized sphere painfully removed from his son's body.

"Wisdom..." Ricufel smirked. "An excellent choice... better than what Charis obtained from his father..."

"What?" Vegeta glanced back at Goku who looked shaken.

"Indeed... we already have the price paid from Goku, so wisdom would be useful..." Videl smirked before she threw Gohan back through the barrier and shattered the sphere. It was then the spell was broken from the half-Saiya-jin warrior's mind and body.

"W-what happened?" Gohan stared at himself in confusion.

"They took something out of you..." Piccolo commented.

"Now that we have what we need, there's no reason for us to stay," Videl stated before vanishing.

"The toll has been paid, so feel free to worship our new queen before you all perish," Ricufel finished he vanished as well.

"What are they talking about?" Gohan questioned.

"You apparently lost wisdom," Furia replied. "And they said Goku lost something as well."

"I... I lost love..." Goku admitted.

"Love? It's not like you need it," Vegeta snorted.

"I hope you lose something important to you Vegeta," Goku shot back.

"I already did if you hadn't noticed!" Vegeta countered. Both Saiya-jins were at each other's necks and they hadn't even gotten to the other side of the door as of yet.

"Let's just save mom!" Goten replied impatiently, grabbing Goku's hand in his smaller ones.

"Yeah, come on dad," Trunks yelled at Vegeta. The Saiya-jin prince turned away from the third-class warrior with a huff.

"Don't worry, I still love you," Goten smiled happily.

"Wish I can say the same sport," Goku rubbed his hand through his youngest son's hair absentmindedly.

When the door opened, they were not prepared to see an armored female with black feathered wings hovering there. The very place seemed like an infinite void of space that had no beginning or end. The female had a purple aura gathered around her frame. Her amethyst eyes were gazing at him with a dark hatred and she wore a deep purple armor that tightly fit her body. A helmet twisted around her head from her pale cheeks to the crown of head.

"About time..." a feminine voice stated in such enduring impatience. "...about time you all have arrived... to meet me..."

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"My name is Morana... Queen of Chaos..." the female stated while walking towards Goku. "I sense much hatred from your form..."

"Where's Chi-chi?" Goku hissed angrily; wanting nothing more than reassurance at this point.

"She no longer exists... just as the very world you have vowed to protect shall soon not exist..." Morana replied. "I will grant one leniency though..."

"Eh?" Goku felt Morana's lips press against his. At that moment, everyone had no response to what was happening, but for Furia, the anger was clearly shown on her face. Before anyone could stop the female, she fired a warning blast at the female before she backed away; allowing the attack to go past them without any incident.

"He belongs to the one that he's looking for, not to you!" Furia yelled at Morana.

"Yet, you kissed him too didn't you?" Morana smirked, almost playing on the other female's feelings.

"That was different from how you kissed him!" Furia spat in utter disgust at what she had just witnessed.

"Really now? How was my method different?" Morana questioned mockingly.

"I only did it out of affection... not lust..."

"Lust? Like this kind of lust that makes you wish to kill me?" Furia was silent. She glanced away guiltily while Morana's smile seemed to grow. "I believe you have kept order for far too long... it's time I unleashed chaos upon the universe again through your help..."

"N-no..." Furia felt the Stone of Alteration beginning to react.

"It's no use struggling against your birthright... this fate of every life that exists has already been pre-determined by Queen Kismet herself..." Morana held out a hand. "Besides, it's about time we reshape the very fabric of the universe... we need no one besides ourselves..."

"What?" Cyril's voice exclaimed. The other guardians of Queen Kismet suddenly appeared almost out of thin air; including Videl and Ricufel.

"What do you mean you don't need anyone else?" Lurali questioned.

"Without us, you two wouldn't exist..." Skuld growled.

"Without us, how are lies deferred from truth?" Charis muttered.

"How will life exist?" Vesta asked.

"And where would you two go..." Videl questioned.

"...if you lost one another?" Ricufel finished.

"Argh, don't you see all of you are just mere pawns?" Morana growled. "There was never any indication you would share the new universe with me or Furia... we would be all that's left of the flawed version!"

"Flawed? The only thing flawed here is the fact that you have inhabited a human's body..." Charis exclaimed. "Wonderful universe indeed..."

"What?" Goku's voice interrupted the verbal argument between the soldiers of Kismet and Morana. He grabbed Morana's shoulders roughly, turning her to face him. It was finally making sense as he stared at her face framed by the helmet and into her eyes; the eyes that once held much warmth that became like ice.

'_She no longer exists...'_

"Chi-chi?" Goku stared at the female. Now he saw where his wife was and deep inside, it broke his heart that his own wife was possessed by the Queen of Chaos; the same chaos that threatened not only the Earth, but every life within the universe.

"Like I said, she's dead, you inferior creature..." Morana pushed Goku away from her. "I will admit that she resisted me greatly, but in the end, she caved when she saw the lies Solset had implanted in her mind..."

"No, she's not dead... I would have felt it..." Goku admitted angrily to both her and himself. Morana smirked at this discovery.

"Really now?" Morana spoke in such a seductive tone and drew nearer to the one who denied these allegations. "I assume I would feel it as well then..."

"Kakarrot, now is not the time to bond to some bitch from hell," Vegeta spat with irritation in his eyes. He was sickened by the thought of this woman being in the _harpy's_ body and wanted to murder her; however, the warning given before would doom the universe to hell and back.

"Perhaps I should give you a taste of her misery then..." Morana materialized a small purple fragment before the Earth-raised Saiya-jin and slammed it straight into his chest.

Pain, bittersweet pain echoed through him before a golden aura encompassed his being. Morana had realized she had made a grave error upon giving the warrior a taste of what his wife had gone through when he instantaneously transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. Hands grasped the female shoulders before she could even move.

"Give her back..." a lowly growl escaped Goku's throat. It was something that the Queen of Chaos could not digest quickly enough.

"You have more than enough power to kill me instead, so I don't see why you're threatening me..." Morana smugly looked up at the warrior. Before she knew it, Furia had the scythe that the queen usually favored at her neck; almost in an intimidating manner.

"I believe that he asked you to give back the one he loves unconditionally," Furia stated in a foreboding tone of voice. "Either do it or I will seal you again..."

"Seal me? Oh my dear... you would end up sealing yourself away as well..." Morana began to laugh before it became pelts of laughter that echoed through the void. "Go ahead if you are willing to ensure these _inferior_ beings their future."

"If that's what it'll take for me to stop you, then so be it..." Furia began muttering a chant and the queen's eyes widened. The other guardians of Kismet joined in to add their power. If anything, it was better to stop Morana before anything went wrong.

"S-stop..." Morana tried to fight the spell's effects, but her movements by this time were jerking. "I refuse to submit..."

"Furia, stop..." Goku was pushed away from Morana by Furia's wings. The female in question looked at him calmly and continued the chant. The queen meanwhile growled and tried to fight the spell's effects; however, she found herself trapped in a rune-like circle that held her form paralyzed.

"Shit... you're serious aren't you...?" Morana growled angrily at the female that held her captive. The scythe at this point dissolved along with the armor on Morana's bodice. Furia's own armor vanished, but her hair remained the same.

"I'm sorry, but had I told you the truth of my visions, you probably would have tried to stop this from transpiring... you don't have to worry, I'll return your wife back to you..." Furia smiled a bittersweet smile. For a fleeting moment, the power faded and exposed the female's former state before all of this chaos happened; before she became heavily involved in this kidnapping.

How could a female who once considered herself unimportant become heavily involved in all that had transpired?

"Furia..." Goku muttered. He tried to reach them, but bolts of lightning shocked his hand and he was forced to jerk backwards to stare at the scene helplessly.

"I hope both you and Chi-chi reconcile with all of my heart..." Furia had tears in her eyes before her wings encompassed both her form along with Morana's. A bright, heavenly light surged throughout the area. Unable to see, the only thing that indicated a brief struggle was the sound of fighting before it faded. When the light dimmed, there was nothing left before him and both Furia and Morana had vanished.

"Furia..." Goku looked on in shock. Did the female lie and end up taking his wife with her?

"_Order and Chaos have joined together once more..."_

"What?" The warriors suddenly saw a figure appear with an unconscious Chi-chi in their arms. The figure had black hair with reddish highlights, feathered wings of black and white and eyes of ruby and amethyst. Almost immediately, the ones who were sided with Kismet bowed out of respect towards the strange being that emerged from the light.

"She's back..." Cyril whispered in awe; almost though he knew who he was.

"It's a miracle..." Charis smiled with tears running down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Goten noticed Videl and Ricufel walk over to their side, not affected by these circumstances.

"Videl!" Gohan embraced his girlfriend.

"I'm alright now Gohan, but it seems I have a lot of explaining to do..." Videl shrugged.

"Indeed, right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to," Ricufel inquired.

"Oh yeah, mom..." Gohan noticed the figure handing Chi-chi over to his father who gently collected his wife into his arms. Thankfully, the earthen woman was unconscious and not awake at that moment or everything would have been much worse.

"Fu-Furia?" Goku questioned to the black and white winged being.

"_I am her, but also Morana... my real name was lost long ago when Solset and Kismet greedily siphoned both halves of myself apart..."_ the female apparition explained. _"Through my division, she ensured that two other fragments of me remained close to my kinder persona to keep her stable... in the end, it turned out their sacrifices were needed for me to regain the balance over Chaos..."_

"Will Chi-chi be alright?" Goku asked while holding his wife within his arms. The protective embrace he held her in seemed like he would rather die than lose her yet again.

"_She will remember the pain and hurt you have unconsciously done to her, but rather than give into despair, you must ensure that she is loved..."_

"Loved?" Goku glanced up at figure. "But... I..."

The celestial's soft eyes fell upon him before she gently murmured a comforting chant. Goku's eyes fell closed and he fell towards the ground with Chi-chi secured in his arms. The last thing he saw was everyone else succumbing to the same fate around him without so much as a struggle.

"_When you wake up... all will be as it once was... the only difference is the scars carried... in time, I pray that the love that was stolen to find its way back to you..."_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Separation and Blame

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 10**

The soft light streamed through a bedroom and into Goku's face. His eyes clenched shut, almost shutting out the beautiful rays before memories of what transpired returned to him. Arms felt and held the sleeping Chi-chi that he had not only risked his life for, but also lost his love to regain. It felt so surreal: he had her again, so why was it he felt that the sacrifice he made to regain her totally unfair?

Nothing would be an easy answer to him and as his eyes opened, he noticed that Chi-chi's were already open, but she laid there unmoving. Tears trailed down her pale cheeks and he was afraid to say anything; afraid that if he betrayed her now, he would lose her again, this time forever.

Yet, if he stayed silent, she might think that he no longer loved her; not that he could feel it regardless...

"Goku... I... why? Why did you...?" Chi-chi began to say when she realized he was awake. She didn't have the heart in her to yell at him after what she had witnessed. Though he had gained something and he lost her, he ended up losing something even more precious to regain her.

"Chi-chi... I'm sorry..." Goku closed his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks and though he had no love for her, he still felt sad that he had hurt her; sad that he broke his promise. He felt her shift in his arms and he reluctantly allowed her to break away before looking up at her.

Pain. It was literally written upon her face and it was the last thing he ever wanted to see. He almost wished he would have been more for her, but it felt like it was too late; that he wouldn't get another chance to prove to her how much he did care for her. Vegeta was wrong about one thing when he said those things about Chi-chi being a poor mate. She had raised both Gohan and Goten where as he went and did things without her being there.

'_I'm the one to blame... not her...'_ Goku silently added to himself. _'Had I not abandoned her all the time, had I not left her... she wouldn't be angry at me right now...'_

"...sorry's not going to undo all you did," Chi-chi angrily looked down at him. There was no forgiveness in her eyes; the same forgiveness she would have given any other time. Something had scarred her deeply and now, she was the one calling the shots. "I'm leaving."

'_No...'_ Goku thought bitterly before he got up quickly, stopping her by putting his hands upon her shoulders. "Chi-chi, you can't... I should be the one who leaves not..." Chi-chi shook her head, fully resolved to do things her way this time. She shrugged off his grasp upon her, looking tiredly at him with irritation clearly painted upon her face.

"It's your turn to watch them, you've been so selfish leaving on every whim that it's time you got the harsh reality of what it's like raising them on your own. Maybe then you..." Her tirade ended suddenly and covered her mouth before running into the bathroom. Goku looked even more alarmed and couldn't stand by seeing her like this. He tried to go in, but the door was locked.

"Chi-chi?" Goku heard her from behind the bathroom door retching what contents were in her stomach. Tense minutes passed before the door opened, her face looking more solemn. She didn't seem like herself at all and wouldn't stop for a minute to recollect herself.

"...I'm not going to let you influence me to stay and pretend we're a perfect family..." Chi-chi started up again while heading to her room.

"Chi-chi, I just got you back..." Goku explained; not wanting her to just get up and leave after all of the chaos that transpired in order to get her out of there.

"Do you know how much it hurts knowing that you mean so little in someone's life?" Chi-chi rounded on her husband; her eyes almost piercing directly in his soul. It was the first time he ever gotten the chills from just looking at her and he was dreadfully afraid of what would happen if she went a step further. "That you take all that fighting and other little things that you figure are the best things in the world and leave me in dead last?"

Goku couldn't say anything due to the immense guilt he felt. He wanted to hold her again, wish that he did love her with all of his heart despite what love he had been stolen from him.

"I was expecting you to change, for our family to be a family, but it's too late," Chi-chi finished packing her suitcase, shutting it and picking it up in her hands as she threw one last angered look at him. "The last thing I need is for you to cause our family more heartache and I refuse to let you raise another one the same way!"

"Chi-chi..." Goku saw his wife turn on heel and walked out the door and he wanted to chase after her. However, the door shut too swiftly for him to follow; his movements sluggish from the verbal lashing he had just sustained from the woman that he had hurt more than once during their marriage. _'It's my fault... I should have never come back to begin with...'_

On the other side of the door, Chi-chi paused a moment to collect herself and rubbed her stomach slightly in an almost dismissal way. Tears ran down her cheeks and she walked outside to the car before throwing the luggage in the back seat of the car. She looked back at the home; the place she took for granted in many ways possible and where she raised her children.

'_If I'm really the least important thing in his life, he's better off with that girl that was far more attractive than me...'_ Chi-chi mentally fumed before climbing into the car. The engine roared to life before the vehicle left the premises of her now invalid life.

From the doorway, Goku watched his wife disappear before his very eyes.

'_The things we take for granted...'_ Goku thought silently before turning away with a heavy heart. He didn't get far when he saw a figure standing there before he knew nothing more.

* * *

"Blessed one, will you stop worrying about him already and just forget him?" Charis moaned while the black and white winged being stood there on the edge of the pillar.

"_It is practically my fault that she left him, so I have guilt in my heart for what transpired,"_ the being stated.

"Yeah, but the other was his, so I don't see the point in this little ceremony you're doing..." The nameless figure that was once Furia and Morana held up her hand where broken fragments began to gather.

"_It's easy to take love from them, but difficult to return... same with the wisdom that was lost..."_

"If you're going to send them back, then why not go ahead and do it already?"

"_The fragments need to be in a tangible form... otherwise, it will remain undiscovered..."_

* * *

Goku woke with a splitting headache, the gravity seemingly weighing him down. He couldn't move in the slightest bit and he noticed out of the corner of his eye Vegeta standing there with a scowl upon his face. It was the first time in awhile that he felt utterly helpless and knew that the prince wouldn't have dragged him here unless it was something personal.

"She's paralyzed because of you," Vegeta spat.

"N-no..." Goku moaned softly.

"Yes, thanks to the involvement of what we went through with your traitorous wife, she found out the news this morning when I should have been there..." Vegeta wasted no time kicking the other warrior in the stomach as he rolled over onto his back.

"Then why not do yourself a favor and just kill me already? It won't fix the situation, but at least it'll make you feel better for a little bit..."

Instead, Vegeta continued the brutal assault with punches and kicks. Not once did Goku fight back despite his blood screaming to return the favor. It wasn't until an hour transpired that the Saiya-jin prince finally stopped.

"I'd like to kill you, but then again, I rather ensure you feel every bit of pain I had feeling _my_ mate's pain." The naive warrior looked through swollen eyes at the prince; the pain he had reflected upon his stony face before he jerked the fallen figure onto his feet. "I will see to it you know _her_ pain Kakarrot... I'm going to return the favor..."

"Vegeta... no... don't..." Goku rasped weakly before he was thrown into a wall. His head swam for a few tense moments; his consciousness fading.

"What was it those stupid warriors said? 'In order to gain something back, another must be lost?' I think you gained too much back and for you understand how I feel, I'm going to ensure you end up in the same way she did."

Those were the last words the Earth-raised Saiya-jin heard before he once more lost consciousness.

* * *

Ricufel wasn't expecting his father to throw some banquet in his honor that evening and was spirited away from his sister the minute he explained his story to his father. The man he didn't even know seemed far too proud to admit that his son was different from him and preferred the solitude, but Mr. Satan wasn't a man to say 'no' to when it came to hosting an elaborate feast to celebrate his homecoming. Truthfully, he wanted to know more about his sister and his father, not go to some fancy shindig where strangers would gather.

'_I'm better off not taking the deal and returning with my sister...'_ Ricufel thought silently to himself while feeling the hands measuring his upper body. Giggles from the maids seemed to echo in the air and he counted that they did one measurement roughly a dozen times already.

"Did you hear about Mr. Satan talking about that boy Videl's usually hanging around with?"

"No, what happened this time?"

"Apparently, she said they were window shopping the other day... oh! Maybe he's thinking of popping the question!"

"No way! Videl marrying a country boy like him? She could do much better than that!"

'_Are they talking about that boy that Videl likes?'_ Ricufel thought silently. _'It's a shame his wisdom was stolen before I realized what I was dealing with...'_

"...maybe Ricufel here might get lucky with a rich girl!"

"Yeah right... he's completely anti-social!"

'_Women... I rather deal with Charis' chatter than deal with them...'_ Ricufel rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Here is your passport," the attendant handed Chi-chi the small portfolio before she put it in her purse. "You will depart from A372 in about a half an hour."

'_A half an hour huh? That seems too long of a wait, but I rather it be that than an eternity...'_ Chi-chi smiled and thanked the flight attendant before walking to the couch and sitting down with her luggage next to her. She didn't want to part with it because of what was inside. It was the last reminder of home that she had; the last of her former life. Once she got to another part of the world, she wouldn't have any attachments to anyone.

Opening the suitcase, she pulled out the photo album of her children while Goku was absent from her life. Looking at the photographs, she was reminded of the good times she had and almost began to cry.

'_No, I won't go home... it's __**his**__ fault you ended up in that situation!'_ Chi-chi mentally scolded herself. _'If I go back, it'll be all the same. Last thing I want is to involve another life into this mess...'_

Weeks ago, she had found out she was pregnant with her third child and wanted to surprise her husband and children, but now, it seemed like she wanted to raise whatever she expected to have without anyone else knowing. The marriage was already falling apart and there was nothing she could do to salvage it anymore. She wanted the new child to re-affirm her love, but he ended up betraying her and now, she would have to raise this one once more on her own. This time, with no one's help or support. It would be difficult, but she knew there had to be a way.

"Attention, will all passengers for flight A372 to Summer City please line up and have your tickets ready..."

'_Has it really been a half hour already?'_ Chi-chi thought silently before putting the photo album away. She rose up from her seat and started to the gate where she would board the plane and start her new life.

* * *

"Hey Gohan! How did you do on the test?" Videl asked.

"Not so good... look..." Gohan handed the paper over sheepishly. The female was shocked. This was a man who normally aced every test, but this one was horrific.

"Is this what happens when you lose wisdom?" Videl looked him over.

"It'll be alright, I could have lost something far worse..."

"But Gohan, what about your mom? She was anal the last time you got a high B on a math test!"

"She'll get over it. Besides, she's probably coping after all that's happened..."

"You're probably right... I mean she was kidnapped and everything..." Videl smiled softly. "Whatever happens next, you won't be alone, you do know that right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Gohan kissed Videl's cheek softly before gently entwining his hand with hers.

* * *

"Hey Goten, why's your dad's energy inside my dad's gravity chamber?"

"I don't know... maybe we should go in..." Goten eyed the large object.

"That's _**if**_ we can get in..." Moments later, they saw the door hiss open and Vegeta threw the bloodied and banged up body of Goten's father outside of the door.

"Hey! Why did you beat up my dad?" Goten cried and grabbed Vegeta; however, the Saiya-jin prince was far from forgiving and smacked the boy.

"If you want to grow to be an adult and have your own spawn, I suggest you don't touch me again," Vegeta warned before walking off. _'Honestly, he's too much of an Earthling to care about her. No wonder their 'marriage' failed where mating could have fixed things...'_

"Chi-chi..." Goku muttered unconsciously.

"Dad?" Goten crawled over despite the pain in his cheek. "Daddy, wake up..."

"Goten, I think your dad needs to be healed," Trunks commented.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering why mom ran away this morning..." Goten felt sad. It was almost though she was the one who no longer loved them instead of his father. Their family was already screwed up with the whole incident involving Queen Kismet, her followers, Furia and Morana.

"We won't know unless he's alright, now let's go..." Trunks helped Goten pick up the taller man before they ascended into the skies.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Fragmented Truths and Lies

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 11**

"...he's alright, but considering Vegeta did this, I wouldn't advise him to go near him..."

'_Piccolo?'_ Goku thought. His eyes opened slowly, squinting before he finally was able to see where he was. Sitting up, he noticed he was healed with Goten looking at him worriedly.

"Daddy!" Goten threw himself in his arms. "Why was Trunks' dad hurting you and you weren't fighting back? You're never like that!"

"Goten, sometimes, Vegeta gets angry..." Goku calmly explained, "...and it's healthier to release anger rather than keep it inside..."

"Yeah, but you looked so pale..." Goten seemed to be on the verge of tears.

'_...was I hurt that bad?'_ Goku thought to himself while reassuring his youngest by ruffling his hair. "I'm alright now."

"Son, we should gather the Dragon Balls to fix this," Piccolo suggested.

"_They wouldn't work..."_

"What?" Piccolo turned to see the black and white-winged being appear, her mismatched gaze staring at them with sadness and a hint of regret.

"_The price was paid, so anything taken must be earned again..."_

"How?" Goku walked towards the being that used to be Furia and Morana separated.

"_That I cannot say... but you must find her... and pray you seek forgiveness if you are to find what's lost..."_ She reached out with one hand towards the warrior who lost the will to love and for the one he sought for since he let her go without a fight.

"Where...?" Goku felt a hand upon his forehead before he fell to the ground. He fell earthward before anyone could react. He was on his knees shaking, his gaze unfocused as a haunted look crossed his face. It was one no one really expected on his face; especially after all that's transpired.

"What did you do to Son?" Piccolo demanded. The celestial being only looked at him for a moment longer with a sad look in her eyes before vanishing. Angered, he turned and shook Goku's shoulders, trying to bring him out of the trance he fell into. "Son, snap out of it!" Yet, nothing could bring him out of the trance he was stuck in. It was almost though he was living a nightmare in the waking.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chi-chi had found herself in Summer City looking around the land she had recently purchased with what funds she had saved over the years. Originally, the plan was to use the funds to remodel the house again; however, the minute Goku had betrayed her, she had no other alternative than to relocate. Throwing down a capsule home, it expanded until a smaller version of her home popped out. It wasn't as roomy, but it would do. Walking inside, she was immediately in the kitchen area.

The very home was similar to a dorm with the layout. There was a hideaway bed within the sofa and a small door that lead straight to the bathroom. She carefully moved to the closet and started unpacking her clothes before hanging them up. Tears welled in her eyes for the idea of restarting her life because of _his_ actions. Her arm wrapped around her midsection.

'_How am I supposed to survive this one alone?'_ Chi-chi thought morbidly. In the past, she had Goku when she was carrying Gohan and then Gohan when she was carrying Goten. It would be troublesome to bring her father into the picture again considering his health being poor in the past few years and he might tell them where she's hiding.

'_I have to do this though. I can't rely on anyone…'_

* * *

"Piccolo!" Gohan called when he arrived at the Lookout. "What's wrong with dad?"

"He's been like this for hours now... he won't respond, not even to food," Piccolo stated.

"Who did this?" Gohan asked, unsure how this would unfold.

"Who do you think?" Piccolo growled. "Whatever forces that Furia, Morana and Kismet were related to are far too advanced to break. We might be in for more danger if Son doesn't snap out of it soon."

Almost though the words themselves sparked something, Goku finally broke out of the motionless stare he had been going through. He glanced around before standing up wordlessly.

"Dad! Are you…?" Gohan noticed his father preparing to teleport somewhere.

"Son, don't be reckless…" Instead of teleporting, Goku's fingers left his forehead.

A moment passed before his eyes finally fell upon his son and Piccolo who were concerned for his well-being. His fingers were drawn away from his brow much to the relief to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Kismet's still alive…" Goku spoke in an emotionless tone. "She might…"

"Son, right now, reconciling with your wife is more important than dealing with her," Piccolo explained. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but there was something that I need to find…"

"Find? What about mom?"

"I need to find them before it's destroyed…" Goku flew off; much to Piccolo's frustration.

"What is it that dad needs to find?" Gohan questioned.

"I'm not sure, but this is obviously taking us away from our main objectives," Piccolo had no idea what was going on, but truthfully, this whole ordeal was starting to piss him off. He almost wished the nameless winged being would return so he could demand for answers; however, it seemed highly unlikely that she would show up again for some time.

* * *

In the dark recess of the cave, Kismet was bleeding from the wound she sustained while looking at the stone statue of an unnamed male. She had been denied not once, but twice her revenge. In her hand, she held a black fragment before shoving it into the statue. Tense moments passed before the statue came to life, marble becoming flesh and blood.

The unnamed male stood roughly six and a half feet tall, had shoulder-length black hair and seemed buff for a warrior of his expertise. He wore armor that seemed to fit a Spartan soldier and had a sword at his side. His light, tan bodice seemed like he fought in the harshest sunlight prior to his mysterious imprisonment.

"What is this I owe you Queen Kismet?" the male asked, his green eyes trained upon the woman who had set her free.

"I need you to destroy all life on a planet called Earth, but I want you to ensure that you spare the strongest woman in existence…"

"As you desire. I will spare her life on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I wish to stake claim to Solace…"

"Solace barely remembers who she is let alone whole. She is still missing part of herself which I had sealed away before her betrayal." Kismet smiled softly. "She doesn't suspect to find it unless she wishes to take away an innocent life not yet fully developed."

"And is it with the one that is the strongest woman?"

"Yes… she has no idea what she carries let alone be of any use to my ultimate goals…"

"I shall fetch her for you then…"

* * *

A barren field glittered with hundreds of sparkling gems that littered the ground. It was the same thing Goku had seen in his dream when he was tricked by Charis and love was torn out of his body. He landed and picked up one of the fragments before gathering another. Pressing them together, the two fragments magically merged together and became bigger. He repeated the process before noticing that there were gaps in the crystal. Counting them, he saw that there were five fragments missing.

'_Five?'_ Goku thought before closing his eyes; thinking back to the vision that seemed to haunt him heavily.

_In his mind's eye, he had seen four shadows, but there was a fifth one that seemed to be much farther away. He tried to see what they were, but he couldn't make out anything besides how tall the shadows stood and felt intimidated when he saw the second tallest one holding out a hand towards him. It was almost though he was being called for a strange reason and try as he might, he couldn't fight the urge to touch this hand that held much promise as he saw the world around him get destroyed._

'_Wherever the last fragments are, I pray I will find them soon,'_ Goku thought before pressing the incomplete crystal that represented love into his chest. A strange pulse was felt before it vanished. The emotion rolled over him before he could steel himself and afterwards, he felt slightly better than he did when he woke up earlier. It may have been incomplete, but it felt better than it did previously.

* * *

_**Help Wanted:**__ A waitress for a local community restaurant… __**Warehouse**__ worker needed for…_

Chi-chi read through the help wanted ads trying to pick something that didn't require a lot of standing since she was already four months pregnant, but there was not much in the advertisements that had sitting jobs. Folding the newspaper across her lap, she closed her eyes and decided to go check out the position that was just down the street from her home.

Opening the door, she started to walk out when she noticed a shadow descend upon her. Grabbing at her midsection, Chi-chi struggled while the soldier that Kismet had set free captured her.

"There's no use struggling, Queen Kismet requested for your appearance…" the male explained.

"Kismet…" Chi-chi hissed angrily and only struggled harder. She hated the name with passion and never wanted another thing to do with the queen that only used her.

"If you care about the child you carry, then you will cease your struggles immediately or I cannot promise _her_ safety…"

"Her?" The very idea of having a baby girl; something Chi-chi always looked forward to carrying, made her freeze. She couldn't afford to lose this child now; especially after losing everything else that she once had.

"Yes, Queen Kismet knows that you are carrying a baby girl in your womb," the male replied. "She has been watching you for quite some time; perhaps longer than the man who impregnated you knew…"

"That _man_ is not going to be in her life…"

"Apparently, this is why I promise that if you come willingly, you will never see him again…"

"Never again?" The idea seemed wonderful, yet, there seemed like there was something else behind it. "Is there any catch?"

"There is no catch to this deal that would interest you. Besides, would you prefer that this one is not corrupted?"

The idea did seem welcoming. She hated the idea of both Gohan and Goten following their father's footsteps and not follow what she sought was best for them. She wanted this one to be raised by her standards and not become a fighter.

"Alright, I accept."

"An excellent decision…" the male touched her cheek and muttered something before Chi-chi felt something pulled from her chest. She saw it was a crystal similar to what Goku and Gohan lost, but it was white. "Seems you no longer need purity…"

"Purity…?" Chi-chi saw it crushed entirely before her and the life in her eyes faded. She fell over while the male grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"The one thing that was tainted once and now shall ensure you no longer betray Queen Kismet…" the male slung the woman over her shoulder. "From now on, you are only meant to be by Kismet's side for the remainder of your existence."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. An Unfair Trade

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 12**

It had been hours since the Earth-raised Saiya-jin vanished and despite the constant reassurance of his chi neither decreasing nor increasing, Piccolo wished the man would just return. He would have left the Lookout sooner; however, Dende had told the older Namekian to leave him be. At this moment, Goku had a tendency of doing things out of sorts after what had transpired in the past 48 hours.

"When is daddy coming back?" Goten asked.

"Whenever he's done having getting his priorities straight," Piccolo growled. He had to agree with the youngest half-breed. This was too long for him to be gone and he almost wondered if things were alright or not. _'Damn it Son, this isn't the time to be gone when your youngest son's already lost one parent…'_

* * *

The sun was setting and Goku had been meditating since his discovery of the fragments. It made no sense who these figures were or what they meant to him; however, he knew he had to reconcile with his wife.

'_Had I never told that story to Goten, had I never mentioned how I transformed, would we still be a family?'_ Goku pondered.

The sound of a stick snapping brought him out of his thoughts and out of meditation when he saw Kismet standing there wounded; yet not in the least bit out of breath.

"You! What do you want?"

"I have a proposal," Kismet smiled wryly before a shard appeared in her hand. "I will return one of two things that mean the world to you…"

"Two?" Goku questioned before he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. In his arms laid an unconscious Chi-chi and his eyes widened. "W-why are you doing this?"

"I know for a fact that your wife is with child and you desire to be complete, I can grant one of those two for a price."

"What is the condition?" Goku knew that she wouldn't give anything without a reason; especially now.

"Your life," Kismet reasoned. "Or perhaps the child that resides in your wife."

"I rather give my life in exchange of my wife," Goku admitted.

"Then you won't need this…" Kismet crushed the shard completely and it felt almost though a part of him died right there. His vision blurred before he fell to the ground unconscious. "Kenin, leave the woman here and take him to my castle. It's time we begin the ritual to bring the destruction of the universe."

Chi-chi felt herself being set down and her eyes opened wearily in time to see Kenin picking up the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. She felt hatred before noticing the tears running down one side of his face while he was hoisted over the tall barbarian's shoulders. It was then that they vanished that pain filled her soul.

'_Why should I care about him?'_ Chi-chi sat up and tried to get her bearings. _'I should be glad he's gone, good riddance; so why does it hurt? Why… why am I crying…?'_ The tears were streaming down her face and now, she felt like she betrayed him immensely.

"_Fate's wheel's been set into motion…"_ a voice behind Chi-chi replied. She turned to see the mysterious angel.

"Aren't you the one that's responsible for all of this? Go away!" Chi-chi hissed in anger.

"_I cannot, you hold something that needs to be returned… and you alone are the key to save one doomed to the abyss and annihilation of mankind…"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Everything will become clear if you come with me. Cast aside the hatred that was caused by the shattering of purity and do what's right…"_

"Who are you?" Chi-chi spoke in an irritated manner.

"_My name is Solace…"_

"Solace, if that's your name, what the hell did my husband do this time?"

"_He sacrificed himself to become the key; the same key you would have been…"_

"Key? A key to what?"

"_Damnation." _The moment the word left Solace's mouth, the earth trembled. _"Please, we have little time."_

"I'm not going anywhere with you, all this talk about destroying this and killing that… I mean who are you to say I was bound to this fate?"

"_Kismet, but if you stop her, you will undo the damage…"_

"Undo…" Chi-chi looked at the mismatched wings. "How do I know you won't betray me?"

"_I am the essence of harmony and chaos, the being who is trying to keep order without intervening heavily… if I was still Furia or Morana, I wouldn't hesitate in helping further, but since I am one being now, I can only do so much."_

"Fine, take me wherever I'm needed," Chi-chi sighed in resignation. "Just don't do anything that might change my mind."

"_When this is over, I shall ensure all is right…"_ Solace held out her hand. Chi-chi took it and they vanished.

* * *

A large black marble altar with a diamond shape cloth stood before Kismet and Kirin. He set down the Earth-raised Saiya-jin who had yet to regain consciousness and seemed deathly pale at the moment. Kismet looked up at the stain glass window of an ancient warrior who seemed engaged in combat.

"You are to free…?"

"Yes, my son… this warrior's life and very existence will be traded to free him from Solace's spell… He will need to be willing to disappear or else it will not work…"

"It'll take time to convince him… perhaps we need to break him…"

"Indeed… I plan to, but only after he awakens," Kismet started to walk away. "Let me know when he does so I can see to it personally he knows how much his family _loves_ him still…"

* * *

"Where are we?" Chi-chi looked around the holy sanctuary. A pool of water that was hardly deep seemed to shimmer in the middle of the floor.

"_These are the Waters of Restoration… it will restore the purity you lost… Right now, you carry with you two shards of one's heart…"_

"Two shards of one's heart?"

"_They are of your husband… your sons carry one a piece…"_

"Why am I carrying two then?"

"_One resides in the unborn babe…"_

"My daughter…"

"_You will feel it emerge when you dip into the water, but let it go… it will return to him…"_

Chi-chi eyed the pool. "Am I supposed to go as I am or…?"

"_Yes, it won't matter."_

Stepping into the pool, she noticed that she was walking on the water rather than her feet touching the bottom of it. She moved her toe to see why that was, but it was almost though it were a very dense liquid. It rippled beneath her while she poked at it in confusion.

"Now what?"

"_Close your eyes…"_ Chi-chi did so and it was then that the water seemed to come to life around her. The essence rolled across her shins before climbing upward to her waist. It was neither hot nor cold; rather it was lukewarm and seemed to be soothing away the tension in her being. She held her breath while it reached her chin

Suddenly, she felt almost though a hand was caressing her cheek instead of the liquid. She squeaked in surprise before her eyes opened and she gasped in surprise. A transparent figure of her husband was hovering there and she noticed the two shards glowing softly in the center of his chest.

"G-Goku?" Chi-chi stammered.

"_I'm sorry…"_ Goku muttered softly; so softly that the tone seemed sad. _"Soon, it won't matter anymore…"_

"What do you mean?" Chi-chi felt him raise her chin and his ghostly lips brushed against her cheek before it reached her ear.

"_I will no longer exist…"_

Alarm crossed her face and before she could counter, the shards and the ghostly image vanish.

"No… Goku…" She felt guilt and the tears came down her cheeks and hit the water. It glowed from the offering of tears and she saw a crystal appear. "W-what is this?"

"_Your purity..."_

"But… but how?"

"_It was never destroyed entirely; rather, it joined the Water of Restoration waiting for you to reclaim it… even a part of his love is here…"_

"Can I give it to him when the time comes?"

"_You may… that maybe the only condition to save his existence…"_ A new shard emerged; this one smaller than the others. _"Know this, if he does not receive it back in time, it will vanish along with him…"_

'_He's saved me despite how bad I was to him…'_ Chi-chi held the shard in her hands before looking up at Solace. Her gaze hardened. _'Now it's my turn to save him…'_ She walked back towards Solace before she saw the shard vanish. "Where did it go?"

"It's safe; it's inside of you until the time is right…" Solace replied. "We must gather the others. Time is running out."

The two vanished again; one determined to save her husband and the other to divert the destruction of the universe. Only time will tell how this will be done.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Countdown to Extinction

**Prophecy**

**Chapter 13**

Chi-chi appeared upon the Lookout, much to the surprise of Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Gohan who were startled by her sudden appearance. She stood alongside Solace who had folded her wings behind her body. The youngest Son didn't waste time running up to his mother and jumping into her arms.

"Mommy!" Goten cried. "Why did you leave us?"

"I'm sorry Goten, I didn't know what I was thinking at the time," Chi-chi held her son close; her own tears spilling.

"Promise you won't leave again mommy! I didn't like it when you left!"

"I won't Goten…" Chi-chi cradled her son almost though he was the most precious thing before she noticed Solace walking up to Piccolo.

"How did you find her?" Piccolo asked.

"_A trade was committed and she was released on a false promise…"_

"What? By who?"

"_Goku gave himself to her to save her, but also surrendered himself as a sacrifice…"_

"Sacrifice…"

"Father…" Gohan seemed angry at how these matters were escalating out of control now. If this kept up, it wouldn't be long before their family as well as the entire cosmos was wiped out.

"_There's still time to save him, but only if we leave now."_ Solace beckoned.

"Wait, isn't there time to get my dad?" Trunks asked. Solace nodded. "Great! Let's get him!"

* * *

The candles hovered over the altar and Kismet chanted something in an alien tongue. Kenin stood beside his mistress while the Earth-raised Saiya-jin's body floated slightly above the top of it; affected by the magic that swirled around the chamber. His skin was deathly pale and he was plagued by visions that were unreal. His unfocused eyes seemed to be staring upward.

"He seems convinced," Kismet spoke finally. "All that is left is to prepare the gate."

"Excellent, soon, his awakening will be at hand," Kenin smiled darkly.

"Indeed…" Kismet stroked Goku's cheek. He flinched almost though he had been slapped by his wife's hand again.

"I don't want to live anymore…" a broken and defeated Goku spoke in pure grief.

"It'll be alright… soon, nothing will matter," Kismet promised while pulling out a dagger from her belt. She raised it over her head and was poised to stab him. Before she could follow through, a blast knocked the knife out of her hand and it fell to the ground near the edge of the void. "Who dare interferes?"

"We do," Vegeta growled angrily. "Let go of Kakarrot!"

"Have you peons learned anything from your last visit to oblivion?" Kismet chuckled darkly while looking at the warriors that gathered to rescue the Earth-raised Saiya-jin. Chi-chi stood closer to Solace who seemed to shield the weakest fighter amongst their group. "None of you were meant to exist and this man who no longer lives will untie the cords of fate…"

"Dad wouldn't have wanted this…" Goten yelled at Kismet.

"Son's life isn't yours to take and utilize for your own deeds," Piccolo added. "Now let him go."

"You want him so bad that you would rebel against fate. Then by all means, you have only prolonged your suffering…" Kismet smiled while she raised her hands. A large blade appeared in her hands stained with darkness. "I would sooner prove this universe's flaws if you are all truly blind to see them."

"Mistress…" Kenin muttered.

"Stand down my son," Kismet looked lovingly towards the man. "The last thing I need is for these pitiful mortals to dare imprison you like the ones before their existence…"

"_The existence of these mortals has been tested enough,"_ Solace spoke in a regal tone. _"They had survived intergalactic wars, ancient magic, even their own planet's self-destruction… How much more must they prove themselves worthy of being here?"_

"Ah, Solace, after I am done with them, I will ensure that even you are in more pieces than you were originally…" Kismet vowed. "I made a mistake allowing your counterparts to exist and will see to it that every last part of you will never again defy my order."

"_Even if you were my mother, I would sooner be willing to die than to remain loyal to you…"_ Solace replied in such a saddened voice. Chi-chi's eyes widened by the angel-like creature's words.

"M-mother? Kismet's your… mother?" Chi-chi nearly fell to her knees hearing this revelation.

"_Yes, but unlike myself, she was blinded by the hatred of mankind, the power they sought and wishes to undo the very thing that the gods themselves had created,"_ Solace explained.

"I had no idea and I…" Chi-chi looked earthward, "I accused you of taking my husband away from me… I am no better than they are…"

"_No, you are just concerned of your husband's loyalty…"_ Solace reminded the earthen woman. _"The same loyalty which has been torn asunder because of Kismet's lies…"_

"Hmph, lies are not lies if it's merely a representation of the bitter truth…" Kismet smiled darkly before lunging at Solace. The angel-like being did not move nor attempt to defend herself when the sword pierced her body.

"Solace!" Chi-chi's eyes widened and the figure fell to the ground. "Why didn't you try to do anything?"

"I was fated to die when I saw my mother again… you are not…" Solace looked up at the earthen woman. "Save him…"

"Solace…" Chi-chi looked away from the dying woman and saw Goku rise from the altar. His eyes held emptiness and walked over to the discarded knife before picking it up.

"I can't… I can't live anymore…" Goku's voice was heard speaking. Chi-chi found the strength to run past Kismet, Kirin and everyone else and she found herself knocking the knife away from her husband.

"Goku, I won't let you kill yourself!" Chi-chi pleaded.

"It's no use, he's no longer the same husband you've known… his love, his spirit is no longer the same because you ran away…" Kismet chuckled darkly. She felt a hand touch her chest just then and saw Solace was staring at her barely alive. "You dare try to interfere even now?"

"Yes…" Solace muttered something before Kismet's eyes widened. She tried to pull away, but it was in vain.

"With the last bit of my life, I seal Kismet away…" Solace muttered. Kismet's screams of anguish were heard echoing before she was encased in stone. Moments later, Solace's eyes closed for the last time and a peaceful expression was on her face.

"No, mother…" Kenin growled and looked at Chi-chi who was still trying to break her husband out of the spell. He grabbed the female as Chi-chi was torn away from Goku's side. "It's your fault she's dead! I should just kill you so I could use your blood to free her from my half-sister's spell!"

Chi-chi felt the oxygen fleeing her body while he choked her, but he was knocked aside when Gohan plowed right into him. She fell to the ground attempting to regain her breath and saw that Goku had gone for the knife again. She rose to her feet wearily and ran to his side.

"You can't die…" Chi-chi grasped his hands in hers. He started to push her away, but she clung to him helplessly. "I love you…"

"You… you lie…" Goku muttered. He attempted to push her away when he saw the tears run down her cheeks. "Why should you even cry for me? You said it yourself that I shouldn't exist anymore!"

"No Goku," Chi-chi shook her head; the tears falling. "That was Kismet implanting those false memories in your head… I wouldn't want the father of my children, my unborn daughter, to vanish and leave me a broken widow…"

"Nngh… no… this is a trick… you said that before, but you broke my heart anyway…" Goku groaned. Chi-chi felt him finally push her aside and she fell to the ground. He lunged for the knife and she grabbed his ankle and tripped him. He rolled over and she pinned him to the ground with her body.

"I won't let you disappear…" Chi-chi leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

"Child, you know this is a futile effort to save your father," Kenin boasted.

"My father would sooner ensure that Kismet's ambitions were stopped before he sacrificed himself again," Gohan growled.

"The seal will be undone whether he dies or not," Kenin smirked. He grabs his sword around his waist and looked towards the mural. "I, Kenin, sacrifice my own life, my existence, to free the destruction that will lead to Oblivion…"

"No!" Gohan saw Kenin shove the sword into his chest and moments later, every iota of his being vanished, leaving the sword that clanked against the very ground. The halls quaked and the very window that had once shone a radiant light shattered. Beyond that was a black abyss and Gohan seen his mother holding down his suicidal father when her lips met his.

Suddenly, a light poured from Chi-chi's body as a heavenly light surrounded both her and Goku's forms. While a figure was coming towards the entrance, the light kept the looming threat at bay. Goten and Gohan both saw fragments appear before those two flew off and joined what was growing within the light.

"Mommy…" Goten called out as the light dulled down.

Chi-chi was still on top of her husband, tears running down her cheeks; her lips still connected to her husband's. His eyes slowly opened and there was life now within them as he gently touched the back of his wife's head. The earthen female pulled away from the kiss in surprise as the Earth-raised Saiya-jin looked away from her.

"I'm sorry Chi-chi," Goku spoke softly. "It's my fault that you were…"

Chi-chi put a hand to Goku's mouth. "No, it's my fault… I should have known better than to be jealous… you mean so much to me… I couldn't bear losing you again…"

"_**Ah, the sentimental rubbish people sprout about…"**_ a foreign voice echoed. Both husband and wife looked up at the portal and saw a figure wearing a black cloak, pale as the moon and wearing obsidian armor. His crimson hair fell to his thigh and his pure black eyes were trained on the two indirectly responsible for his return. _**"No matter, soon, nothingness will rule and not even yours will survive extinction…"**_

"Extinction?" Goku growled, gently rising to his feet while Chi-chi remained at his side. "You don't have the right to kill everyone…"

"_**So bold the claim, but Solace is dead and her very spell cannot rebind me,"**_ the figure spoke. _**"I am Oblivion and the end of all existence. You mere mortal are not enough to stop me from destroying the cosmos."**_

"That will never happen," Chi-chi exclaimed. "As long as there is life and love, you cannot erase it…"

"_**Pitiful mortal,"**_ Oblivion chuckled. _**"Had you remained loyal to Kismet, you would have understood the reason why life should perish… you will be the first to die…"**_

"Goku…" Chi-chi looked at her husband in confusion while she was pushed behind him. His power began to rise without warning.

"I won't dare allow you to hurt her…" the Earth-raised Saiya-jin growled. He powered up further; the golden aura gathering around his form…

…but it dispelled completely as he stared in horror at the idea of the legendary power becoming void.

"_**You fool… you honestly lost more when you were willing to die**_…" Oblivion chuckled darkly.

"Kakarrot's lost nothing," Vegeta yelled at the figure as he stood up to the man.

"_**I beg to differ…"**_ Oblivion's power rose and the very foundation of the place began to crumble. The walls collapsed and Goku shielded Chi-chi as parts of the ceiling fell upon them. Moments later, there was nothing left besides the ground that they all stood upon. There was a wide expanse of stars within this void and oddly, it felt utterly surreal. It was akin to the time they faced Chi-chi while she was possessed by Morana.

"Stupid trick," Vegeta scoffed.

"_**You are the one who's foolish,"**_ Oblivion spoke. _**"Foolish enough to go against the one who will only be the bringer of destruction."**_

"Kakarrot, stand aside," Vegeta glared at the Earth-raised Saiya-jin while he powered up. "It's not like you could do anything right now anyway.

"Vegeta!" Goku watched as his comrade rushed at Oblivion and peppered him with blasts. Yet, he did not move in the slightest inch. When Vegeta broke formation, the dark being lunged and easily dispatched the Saiya-jin Prince; forcing him into the ground. Vegeta flew back, completely spent and no longer transformed.

"Dad!" Trunks cried out. "Goten! We need to fuse!"

"_**Pathetic… if this is all you mortals have to offer, then you all deserve to die…"**_ Oblivion summoned a javelin and slammed it into the ground, creating a shockwave. Goten and Trunks were blown away. Gohan and Piccolo flew up and grabbed the boys. Goku held onto Chi-chi and during this distraction, Oblivion lunged. Goku, sensing danger, pushed his wife aside and felt the javelin pierce his right shoulder.

"GOKU!" Chi-chi screamed in horror. The Earth-raised Saiya-jin fell to one knee while holding the injured arm.

"Are… you alright Chi-chi?" Goku looked down at his Earthen wife. Tears sparkled in her eyes again and she nodded. It was then felt something lace throughout his body and he fell forward. He would have fallen completely had Chi-chi not caught him in her arms.

"What did you do to him?" Chi-chi yelled at the dark being.

"_**What should be happening to you if he had not intervened,"**_ Oblivion replied. "_**He's starting to succumb to the soul eraser…"**_

"Soul… you erase souls with that thing?" Chi-chi yelled; realization setting in.

"_**Yes… soon, nothing of him will remain…"**_ Oblivion spoke with such twisted promise.

"No…" Chi-chi moaned sadly.

"I won't… let myself be erased…" Goku hissed. He gently pushed off of his wife and held his uninjured arm out. Power gathered into his hand.

"_**Noble effort, but once infected, it will continue… the only one who could have neutralized it is dead thanks to Kismet's efforts…"**_

Goku threw his arm forward; attempting to defy his fate and Oblivion allowed the blast to hit him without even bothering to move. When the smoke cleared, he stood unscathed; mocking the warrior's abilities.

"It… it didn't work…" Goku was breathing hard.

"_**Yes, surrender to the inevitable…"**_ Oblivion laughed darkly.

'_This… this can't be the end…'_ Goku thought.

'_I didn't come this far to lose my husband again…'_ Chi-chi clung to her husband from behind.

"_**Prepare yourselves for nothingness!"**_ Oblivion roared and aimed his javelin into the air. A white blast was on the tip and it was aimed directly at the warriors.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
